Una historia improbable
by Hanaka.Ayami
Summary: [Tom Riddle x Lectora] ¿Te gustaría por breve tiempo ser parte del mundo mágico a través de mi historia?¿Te gustaría conocer al que será el señor oscuro? dale clic y sé bienvenida a mi primera historia de este tipo. Si no quieres o eres chico, te invito a que disfrutes de otra historia :)
1. Prologo

**PROLOGO**

Es un día normal, la rutina diaria sigue el curso ordinario como siempre, con los ajetreos, contratiempos y a veces con uno que otro bello suceso inesperado.

En algún momento de toda esta rutina, decides que es buen momento para distraer tu mente leyendo algo, así que entras a Fanfiction. Net, a pesar de tener tantas preferencias en el fandom, decides acudir al que gira en torno al mundo mágico, esta ocasión quieres leer el primer fanfiction en español que encuentres y voila, la historia más reciente está escrita por una tal Hanaka Ayami, entras a la historia y sin darte cuenta te quedas dormida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todo estaba oscuro, caminabas un rumbo sin fin, no había paredes ni algún otro objeto, estabas completamente sola, de repente un enorme reflector se enciende iluminando algo que se encuentra en el suelo, al acercarte, te das cuenta que es el cuerpo de una mujer, en un vestido negro, de mangas cortas, sencillo de época, al mirar detenidamente, tiene tus mismas facciones, el cabello, ojos todos del color del tuyo, estabas aterrada al ver ese doble inmóvil tuyo reposando en el suelo como una muñeca de juguete recién abandonada en el suelo.

-¿Aterrada?- Un voz algo dulce resonaba por todo el lugar

Mirabas por todas partes y al regresar la vista al frente, habia una mujer joven que aparentaba 18 pero era mucho mayor, de cabellos negros al igual que sus ojos, tenía una capa negra que cubría todo su cuerpo.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- Tratabas de descifrar lo que veías

Aquella mujer se inclinaba levantando el rostro del cuerpo caído y con su otra mano levantaba uno de sus brazos, con la mayor delicadeza del mundo.

-Eres tú si quieres que sea así, después de todo elegiste vivir una historia con cierto personaje oscuro-

De repente recordabas lo último que habías hecho, ibas a leer una historia sobre Tom Riddle y el lector.

-¿Eres la escritora de un fanfic?-Decías un poco desconcertada

-Así es- Aquella mujer decía un poco irritada- Pero depende de ti que nos encontremos aquí, de ti depende que creas este sueño o perfectamente puedes dejar la historia hasta aquí , regresar a la lista de fanfiction y ¡leer otra cosa!- Hanaka lo decía seriamente mirando fijamente a través de la pantalla a aquella que leía estas líneas.

.

.

.

-Veo que al parecer elegiste seguir aquí-Hanaka te sonreía- Te explicaré, para mi justo ahora, eres solo una manifestación espiritual que decidió entrar en este mundo que estoy creando, y ella- Decia sosteniendo aquel cuerpo inmóvil- Es mi personaje original, es igual a ti, si aceptas, serás la protagonista de mi historia, a través de mis palabras podrás ser parte del mundo mágico y especialmente podrás conocer a Tom Riddle

-Está bien, me gustaría hacerlo- Aceptas y te inclinas para ver tu cuerpo

-Lo que debes saber, es que tu edad biológica será de 19 años, así que disfruta este regalo de juventud o de vejez que te doy, siempre estarás vestida algo así como una novia de negro y tu rostro será cubierto por un velo del mismo color con una corona de rosas rojas, y que estarás en el mundo mágico como un muggle, pero no te decepciones, eres un ser muy especial, muy poderoso a pesar de ser muggle, o acaso ¿pensabas que ibas a llegar siendo bruja sangre pura? Eso sería muy, fácil muy cliché y aburrido

Si sabiendo esto, aun deseas continuar con la historia sigue leyendo, incluso dime cual habría sido tu reacción real en lugar de las palabras que te hice decir


	2. Capitulo 1

**CAPITULO 1**

Son los años cuarenta, la ciudad en la que creciste no es la que recuerdas de tu vida real, los hombres y mujeres vestían trajes de épocas, todos esos edificios que habían en tu niñez no están, despertaste setenta años atrás, tu cuarto es el mismo, tienes las mismas cosas, solo que acorde a la época , existían menos autos, menos personas, el aire era más puro, tus padres son los mismos, solo que al aceptar tu destino en este mundo, todos tus seres queridos te acompañaran también, poco a poco después de darte cuenta de las diferencias de época, olvidas que estas en una historia y asumes que esta es tu vida real, finalmente dejaste que mi poderse apoderara de todo.

Tu familia son seres no mágicos al igual que tú, el día a día transcurre tranquilamente sin contratiempos, al ser los años cuarenta, te dedicas a servir a tu familia y a aprender labores de mujer, estudias enfermería y sabes a la perfección administrar un hogar, eres la mujer que cualquier caballero desearía tener, muchos te cortejan, pero tú los rechazas gentilmente, sientes que hay alguien a quien debes conocer, cosa que ni logras entender, piensas que es porque estas comprometida a ayudar a tu familia.

Es un hermoso día, te pones uno de los vestidos más hermosos que tienes, de mangas cortas, cuello en V, y falda rotonda hasta las rodillas, es del color y tono exacto que te fascina, tu cabello lo dejas ondulado y peinado de medio lado como era tendencia, te aplicas un poco de labial rojo, usas medias de seda y unos hermosos tacones negros, después de arreglarte te ves en el espejo, tu cabello con aquel color tan radiante y del largo que te da un aire de elegancia, aquel vestido, resalta tu figura, te sientes muy orgullosa de tu silueta. Sales de compras y de regreso a casa eliges caminar por tu parque favorito, el sonar de las aves, el movimiento de los arboles con el viento, te relajan mucho, toda esa tranquilidad de repente desaparece

-Expelliarmus – escuchas resonar aquella extraña palabra en un extraño acento resonar en el aire, seguido de un destello, al ver hacia donde se dirige, hay un hombre quien brinca ágilmente esquivándolo, estas aterrada por el suceso, así que decides correr por donde venias

-Un muggle- De repente quien habia recibido el ataque te ve, alarmando a su contrincante – Petrificus totalus- Grita dirigiendo el hechizo contra ti, la adrenalina es tanta que sigues corriendo sin ver atrás, sin comprender lo que sucede

-Aveda Kedabra- Quien habia lanzado el primer hechizo, aprovecha que su contrincante se habia distraído contigo y lo asesino, por su puesto, tu seguías corriendo sin saberlo, aquel mago, pisotea el cadáver de su enemigo y lo desvanece para no dejar evidencias, volteas a ver lo sucedido, al hombre caído y a quien lo pisoteaba, cuando regresas la vista al frente un remolino se materializa dando lugar a aquel extraño hombre que hace unos segundos estaba muy lejos de ti.

Tu respiración está agitada, tus ojos muy abiertos y comenzabas a temblar, frente a ti se encontraba un hombre horrible, inspiraba terror en cada uno de sus poros, su mirada fría, sus gestos endurecidos debido a la crueldad de su ser, su cabello oscuro y grasiento, sus ojos del mismo color y opacos, él te miraba con una sonrisa socarrona

-A dónde vas pequeño conejito- Te estremecías al escuchar su voz, dominante, complementaba aquel siniestro personaje- que vergüenza haber luchado contra un contrincante incapaz de alejar muggles o de paralizarlos- Al parecer tendré que hacer el trabajo sucio, acaso ¿eres muy escurridiza o tienes mucha suerte conejito?-

Te sujetaba de la mandíbula con furia, moviéndola bruscamente con sus palabras, de nuevo aquella sonrisa socarrona invadía su asqueroso rostro y con la punta de su varita clavada en tu mejilla

-Avada Kedabra- La luz salió de su varita y atravesó tu cuerpo, la luz era enceguecedora que no pudiste moverte, aquel tipo te soltó y caíste de rodillas, él te dio la espalda para alejarse y conjurar un hechizo para desaparecer tu cuerpo, tosiste, el hombre te vio de nuevo con una expresión de sorpresa

-Eres un apestoso muggle por que no mueres, ¡Crucio!- Te apuntaba de nuevo y te hechizaba, solo sentías un leve cosquilleo en tu cuerpo, pero no entendías, tratabas de pararte de nuevo cuando aquel sujeto, se adelantó y te tomo por la manga de tu vestido, levantándote bruscamente

-Contesta asquerosa, tienes familiares magos- niegas con tu cabeza, con lágrimas en tus ojos, por todo lo sucedido al parecer aquel sujeto estaba hablando en inglés y no lograbas entender.

-¿Entonces por qué mi magia no te afecta? ¡Dime!- espetaba las palabras con sarna

-¡No lo sé!, no entiendo nada, por favor no me lastime- Aquel hombre estaba a punto de golpearte cuando aparece un anciano en otro remolino

-¡No la toques!, al parecer es mucho más interesante que el objeto que venía a buscar en primer lugar- Aquel hombre hablaba con avaricia en su voz, su forma de vestir, era muy impecable, era un hombre mayor de unos cuarenta años, con cabello rubio bigote y ojos azules, lucia como todo un terrateniente, se acercaba a ti, acariciaba tu mejilla

-No te preocupes, él no te lastimara- te decía en perfecto español, asentía hacia el otro tipo y de repente sentías como un vacío se formaba en tu estómago y te devoraba en un torbellino, habían aparecido en una habitación elegante de hotel

-Tranquilízate, no te haremos daño, si me dejas comprobar un par de cosas, no te sucederá nada malo- Aquel elegante hombre Decia, sentándote en un elegante comedor y hacia aparecer un par de cosas frente a ti, habia un collar puesto exquisitamente en un estuche de terciopelo, a su lado habia un libro, ambos objetos se veían muy antiguos, llenos de polvo y telarañas como si nadie los hubiese tocado en siglos, al lado de estos habia una copa con una sustancia vaporosa que no te causaba confianza.

-Podrías limpiarlos y usarlos, por favor- Aquel hombre Decia, muy atento a tus movimientos, estabas extrañada, " _Si aquel hombre puede hacer cosas imposibles, porque quiere que limpie y use esas cosas"._ Tomas el collar con tus manos desnudas y con el pañuelo que él te ofrece, lo limpias cuidadosamente y te lo pones sin dificultad, luego tomas el libro y con aquel pañuelo lo limpias, lo abres, ves muchos caracteres escritos de un idioma que jamás habías visto, ante tu acción aquel hombre pasa saliva nerviosamente y te ofrece la copa para que bebas, te causa mucha desconfianza, pero ante la mirada amenazante del otro sujeto que te causaba terror , bebes intimidada, la bebida no tenía sabor, a pesar del color y del burbujeo, dejas la copa y miras a tu no deseado anfitrión

-Maravilloso, solo una última cosa- Aquel hombre mueve su varita hacia ti varias veces y no logras entender lo que hace, aquel hombre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, luego se acercaba a ti, aparecía un cuchillo en su mano y se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ti

-Prometo que no dolerá- Antes sus palabras tratas de huir, pero su súbdito te toma por la fuerza dejándote inmóvil, el hombre se acerca, toma la palma de tu mano haciéndole un leve corte, arrugas tu rostro ante el dolor, pero no gritas ni lloras, eres muy fuerte, ya que después de todo estas preparada para curar a los heridos y enfermos, diriges tu vista nuevamente a la varita de aquel sujeto quien la apunta a tu mano y de nuevo la mueve sutilmente, nada ocurre

-Magnifico- Aquel hombre sonríe – Me la llevaré-

Te asustas y tratas de liberarte del agarre, no quieres que te secuestren – ¡Déjenme ir!- Gritas y aquel elegante hombre te toma del mentón

-Oh lo siento, te dije que no te pasaría nada malo, mas no que te liberaría- muerdes el brazo de quien te tiene, haciendo que te suelte, corres a la puerta y aquel hombre elegante se aparece frente a ti

-No te escaparas nunca-

-No me importa, déjenme ir- Decías histérica, solo querías regresar con tu familia, no podrías dejarlos solos

-Eres demasiado valiosa, para maltratarte, ven o sino aquí mi amigo te hará cosas desagradables- Aunque él te tenia sometida, trataba de persuadirte

-Jamás, prefiero morir aquí, antes de permitir que me lleven- Furiosa, te tratabas de liberar nuevamente, al parecer sería difícil lidiar contigo

-Está bien, eres toda una valiente, ¿será que tu familia será feliz, si los torturo y asesino?- El hombre elegante te amenazaba – Has sido testigo de las cosas que podemos hacer, ¿crees que encontrarlos y asesinarlos será difícil?- Al ver que te calmaste y que agachas la cabeza, una sonrisa de victoria cruza sus labios

-Si vienes voluntariamente con nosotros, te aseguraré que nada malo les sucederá y que no sufrirán, pero si decides que debo tomarte a la fuerza, desearas no haber nacido nunca, así que dices-

-Está bien- El hombre sonríe y te conduce de nuevo a la habitación, te hace sentar de nuevo en donde estabas, tomando asiento frente a ti.

Aquel hombre suspiraba- Veamos, mi amigo y yo somos magos, podemos usar la magia, y los muggles es decir los no magos, son afectados por la magia mucho más que cualquier ser mágico, aunque no pueden percibirla, generalmente si algún mago tocara o bebiera aquello que te día antes, enfermería para morir, un no mago moriría al instante-

Hacia una pausa, mientras tú tocabas detenidamente aquel collar que habías olvidado tener puesto hasta este momento

\- Por alguna razón gran parte de la magia no te afecta y lo sé porque él – señalaba a aquel corpulento hombre que te aterrorizaba- intentó matarte varias veces con magia y no te sucedió nada, y no solo la magia hiriente, traté de levitarte, causarte cosquillas, enmudecerte , incluso de curar tu cortada y tampoco funcionó

Mirabas tus manos, como si fueran la primera vez que las veías, no podías creer que la magia existía, que no eran sueños de toda niña, pero te sorprendia que no te afectaba, te entristecía un poco saber que deseabas tener poderes, pero nunca imaginaste que lo único que tendrías seria esa inmunidad a la magia.

-Ahora que entiendes lo que acaba de ocurrir, entenderás que por esa razón no te puedo dejar ir, eres una rareza única en el mundo mágico y sé que obtendré grandes beneficios contigo, después de todo, a eso me dedico, soy un buscador de rarezas mágicas, para magos poderosos y extravagantes-

Al haber accedido voluntariamente aquel mago coleccionista y su secuaz, se encargaron de hacer que tu familia te olvidara por completo, viste como ellos perdían sus memorias de ti frente tuyo, pero al parecer eso sería lo mejor para ellos, así nadie jamás los buscaría, en caso de que desearan hacerte daño.

Dejaste tu hermoso país y emprendiste un largo viaje hacia Londres, en el transcurso, seguiste accediendo a los experimentos de aquel hombre para determinar qué cosas de la magia te afectaban o no, hasta el momento, el único hechizo que funcionaba contigo era la aparición, durante tu viaje, se te enseñó inglés, al menos lo básico, aprendías rápido ya que aquel coleccionista te facilitaba mucho las cosas al hablar fluidamente ambos idiomas.

-Ponte esto- el coleccionista te entregaba una caja – Al ser muggle y al entrar al mundo mágico debes seguir ciertas reglas, entre ellas no hablar a menos que se te lo pida, usar la que te di y jamás mostrar tu rostro en público a menos que te lo pidan-

-¿Por qué tengo que comportarme como una esclava?- Preguntabas apretando fuertemente la caja que se te habia dado, odiabas eso y sabias que el coleccionista te respondería, al fin y al cabo no era alguien tan malo, su secuaz si y agradecías que siempre viajara aparte.

\- Porque los muggles, son considerados primitivos y una raza inferior, así que cuando estés en el mundo mágico, te recomiendo que permanezcas callada o yo me encargaré de tu familia-

Sin decir nada más, fuiste a la cabina del tren donde te podrías cambiar, era algo estrecho, pero era lo suficiente. Sacaste el traje de la caja y te diste cuenta que era un vestido negro era sencillo, pero era hermoso, se ajustaba a tu torso, las mangas cortas caían a los lados, dejando tus hombros descubiertos y la falda larga suelta hasta el suelo acentuaba tus caderas.

Al ponértelo suspiraste, sabias que ya no habia vuelta atrás, tu vida ya no sería la misma, no podrías vestir otra cosa salvo ese vestido, miraste hacia la caja aún quedaba aquello que te horrorizaba, aquel velo que cubriría tu rostro, como si este ofendiera al mundo entero, lo tomaste entre tus manos , era un velo doble, cubriría tu rostro y cabello, tenía una diadema de rosas rojas, acomodaste tu cabello y te pusiste el velo aun sin cubrir tu rostro , miraste al pequeño espejo que la cabina ofrecía, lucias misteriosa y hermosa, sin duda aquel estilo y color te daba un aire especial de misticismo, bajaste el velo y regresaste a donde se encontraba el coleccionista.

-Luces fantástica- El coleccionista decía sinceramente – Esta hechizado para que otros muggles no puedan ver tu velo- Asientes, es lo más lógico.

Despues de eso el viaje continúo sin contratiempo hasta que llegaron a Londres, jamás habías visto algo como eso, estabas embelesada con la arquitectura de sus edificios y la elegancia de las personas que transitaban allí, sabias por la radio que la tendencia en moda siempre provenía de Europa, las mujeres lucían hermosos vestidos que dentro de unos meses serian la novedad en tu país.

Seguiste las indicaciones de aquel hombre, caminaste siempre detrás de ellos, llegaron a un bar, llamado el caldero chorreante, algunas personas allí se quedaban estupefactas viéndote, algunas lo hacían con disimulo, al parecer ese era el bar del que te habían hablado antes, donde verías por primera vez magos, te sentías nerviosa, no sabías que sucedería allí, en el callejón Diagon.

Viste como tocaba los ladrillos y estos daban lugar a un callejón muy concurrido lleno de magos y brujas, comenzaste a caminar, un poco intimidada por las miradas y palabras que te susurraban cuando pasabas cerca de ellos, algunos te trataban de escoria y algunos otros tenían una expresión de admiración diciendo lo asombroso que era ver a alguien como tu allí, era algo muy contrastado, opiniones diferentes muy marcadas.

A medida que recorrías aquel callejón te fascinaba aquel mundo mágico cada vez más, a pesar de las cosas horribles que te podrían suceder siendo muggle, no podías evitar alegrarte al ver todas aquellas cosas nuevas para ti, encantamientos que hacían aparecer cosas de la nada, objetos levitando, cada pequeño detalle por más simple te encantaba, lastimosamente al avanzar en el callejón, las cosas se tornaban más oscuras, ya no veías niños jugando con figuras de papel flotantes, ni tiendas llenas de artilugios coloridos, la alegría se iba perdiendo, habían magos más siniestros , las calles más estrechas y los mostradores llenos de polvo y telarañas.

Descendieron por uno de los callejones estrechos y al final de la pendiente habia un oscuro edifico en la esquina "Borgin & Burkes" leíste, te estremeciste, sentías una corriente eléctrica recorrer tu espalda, sentías un mal presentimiento de aquel lugar.

El coleccionista empujaba la puerta, su secuaz se hacía a un lado tomando su lugar como vigilante, para que nadie más entrara, te hacia una señal con la cabeza para que siguieras al jefe adentro de aquel extraño lugar.

Una vez adentro, el coleccionista caminaba de forma elegante y segura, veías como la tienda estaba llena de objetos siniestros, cabezas encogidas, frascos con partes humanas y animal, objetos metálicos, collares, todos llenos de polvo y telarañas, acomodados de una forma, que le daba al lugar un aire de desorden y descuido

El coleccionista, al llegar al mostrador y no encontrar a nadie aclaró la voz

-Pero que sorpresa, nada más y nada menos que el señor Fletcher- Un hombre de edad avanzada, aparecía detrás del polvoriento mostrador – Al parecer su viaje por el extranjero no duró mucho-

-Señor Burke, es porque he encontrado muchas cosas fascinantes en tan poco tiempo- Decia el coleccionista que por lo menos, ahora sabes que se apellida Fletcher.

\- y supongo que ha venido directamente a mí, para hacer negocios ¿verdad?- Burke, tenía una expresión de avaricia en su rostro y un brillo de codicia en sus ojos, al parecer Fletcher le traía grandiosa mercancía.

-Así es- Ante su afirmación, Burke le abría paso hacia una pequeña sala, destinada a negocios más privados, Fletcher te hacia una seña para que lo siguieras.

Aquella sala, se encontraba detrás de unas gruesas y enormes cortinas de terciopelo negras, las cuales lucían cafés por el polvo acumulado, habia una mesita y un par de sillas a los costados, las sillas eran antiguas doradas con terciopelo rojo. Cada uno de los hombres toma asiento, a ti te dejan de pie al lado izquierdo de Fletcher y Burke, te mira de arriba abajo con desdén ya que por tu atuendo comprende que eres una muggle al servicio del coleccionista.

-No me digas que se te pegó la mala costumbre de los americanos de tener un sirviente muggle- Decia Burke, para ver de nuevo a su proveedor

-No- Respondía secamente, de la nada aparecía los objetos que le ofrecía a Burke, entre ellos estaban el libro y el collar que te habia hecho tocar la primera vez que se conocieron.

-El libro Inca de maldiciones, el collar español con la maldición de Belalcázar, la poción del sufrimiento perpetuo único de la Patagonia y el broche azteca de los mil azotes- Burke nombraba cada cosa conforme las levitaba y las examinaba detalladamente sin tocarlas ,usaba hechizos especiales para comprobar su veracidad, tenía un brillo en sus ojos, cada una de aquellos objetos valdrían cientos o miles de galeones, dependiendo del cliente, ya que provenían de tierras lejanas y de culturas únicas.

-Cuanto pides por ello- Decia Burke, preparándose para negociar

-Por esos cachivaches, lo que consideres justo mi buen amigo- Fletcher lo estaba probando, quería ver que tan descarado era Burke

Burke por su parte, chasqueo la lengua, sabía que se lo estaba dejando difícil, no podria ofrecer un precio bajo, ya que sería un insulto para su proveedor, después de todo, los mejores productos se los traía él

-Antes de decirte mi oferta, me parece que tienes algo más valioso que no me has querido mostrar aun ¿no?- antes sus palabras Fletcher se reia

-Pero que dices, si todo el tiempo la has estado viendo con una expresión de asco- Fletcher te tomaba del brazo para acercarte más a la mesa, tomaba tu mano derecha con su mano derecha y levantaba la izquierda para tocar tu rostro a través del velo – Es la adquisición más rara que tengo- Sabias que Fletcher te vendería al mejor postor, en el fondo deseabas no quedarte en esta tienda, preferías seguir viajando con Fletcher, todo apuntaba a que no sería así

-¿Una muggle?- Burke escupía después de hablar, como si quisiera limpiar su boca al haber usado esa palabra

-Así es- Fletcher te jalaba suavemente hacia él para levantar tu velo y exponer tu rostro – ¿No es una belleza?- Burke quedaba boquiabierto, el color de tus ojos, tu piel y de tu cabello lo sorprendían, aun si fueran rasgos comunes, en ti tenían un brillo especial, al igual que el largo de tu cabello, la configuración de tus rasgos, era peculiar para él, aun si la mayoría de brujas lucieran así. El ojo analítico de Burke descifraba que tenías algo peculiar algo que ni siquiera algún ser mágico poseía

-Lo admito, has llamado mi atención, pero ¿que tiene esta muggle que sea más valioso que estos preciados objetos?-

-Haz la prueba, porque no dejas que pruebe estos objetos- Fletcher lo decía con una sonrisa divertida, hacía rato te habia liberado de su agarre

-Está bien, si tú lo dices, deja que toque todas estas cosas- a Burke no le importaba si moría, era problema de Fletcher, sería interesante ver el efecto de esas maldiciones

-Ya sabes que hacer- Te decía y tú, sabiendo lo que podria suceder te acercabas y limpiabas lo objetos poniéndolos uno a uno en tu cuerpo, abriendo el libro y poniendo una gota de la poción en tu lengua, esperando atenta a las órdenes de Fletcher

Burke estaba atónito, el mismo habia corroborado que todos aquellos objetos poseían magia muy oscura, tan letales al mínimo roce y te veía a ti usándolos como si fueran los más lujosos e inofensivos accesorios que toda pequeña bruja compraría en Hogsmade.

-Así que es inmune a la magia negra- Decia casi en un susurro Burke

-Incluso más- Sonreía Fletcher- Casi es inmune a todo tipo de magia- Te miraba - querida, ya puedes poner todo donde estaba- Asentías y lo hacías, mientras Burke no paraba de mirar tus acciones sin creerlo.

-Por qué no usas algún hechizo inofensivo en ella para que lo pruebes- Burke sacaba su varita y pronunciando unas palabras te lanzaba una luz que te tocaba sin surtir efecto

-No la puedo transfigurar- Decia Burke, más impresionado que antes

-Así es, hay algunas cosas que si le afectan, pero no hemos descubierto todo, ¿no sería interesante, seguir probando que magia le afecta y que no?- Levantaba Fletcher una ceja con interés

-Está bien, hagamos negocios, pero mándala afuera, si me va a pertenecer no merece saber el precio que pagué por ella- Decía Burke seriamente, ante esto Fletcher asentía y te hacia una seña para que esperaras en la calle junto a su secuaz

Transcurrieron dos horas, estabas de pie al igual que aquel mago, la calle no era tan transitada, aun así los magos brujas que pasaban por el lugar evitaban pasar cerca a ustedes, comprendían que realmente algo confidencial sucedía y que no les convenía involucrarse con el lugar, de repente, el secuaz voltea a mirarte

-Te quiere de nuevo allá- Decia señalando el interior

Pasas saliva nerviosamente y entras directamente hacia aquel pequeño salón donde te esperaban Burke y Fletcher, deseabas que no hubiera trato, pero la sonrisa de Burke te indicaba todo lo contrario

-Al parecer serás mi nuevo sirviente- Decia Burke mientras frotaba sus manos, Fletcher sonreía de oreja a oreja, todo indicaba que ambos obtuvieron lo que esperaban de aquella negociación, Fletcher te daba una palmadita en los hombros y te susurraba al oído

-Yo de ti, obedecería todas las órdenes del señor Burke, ya que él podría hacerte cosas peores que las que mi amigo, por algo es el dueño de una tienda de artículos oscuros- Salía de la tienda sin mirar atrás. De repente, te sentías sola, tu sangre se helaba, aquel hombre no te lastimo porque te vendería, no sabías que clase de vida te esperaría con aquel vendedor.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Justo en este instante el tiempo se detenía -No te asustes, aun falta mucho camino por recorrer, la construcción de esta aventura toma tiempo, en unos días podrás continuar con tu destino- Hanaka te susurraba al oído - Déjame saber que piensas de todo esto a través de un Review-


	3. Capitulo 2

**CAPITULO 2**

-Tic Tac ... Tic Tac, no te impacientes que el tiempo vuelve a fluir de nuevo para ti - Hanaka te susurraba de nuevo al oido mientra todo retomaba su curso

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Apenas Fletcher se marchó, Burke se puso en marcha, al ser un hombre de negocios le gustaba dejar las reglas de juego claras desde el inicio, sin levantarse de su silla te ordeno que le prestaras atención.

-De ahora en adelante, soy su amo y señor, así que mis órdenes serán siempre las más importantes , Fletcher me aclaró que no habla bien el inglés y que proviene de un país donde hablaban español, además que desconoce mucho del mundo mágico, le dejaré las cosas claras

No hablara con ningún cliente a menos que yo lo permita

Deberá siempre mantener aquel velo a menos que yo le indique cuando y a quien revelarle su rostro

Obedecerá las instrucciones que le dé el encargado cuando yo no esté

Se encargará de limpiar y ordenar la tienda

Hará la limpieza, lavado de ropa y se encargará de la cocina para todos los que viven aquí, el señor Borgin, El encargado Riddle yo y obviamente usted

Solo podrá ocupar el cuarto de servicio

No comerá con nosotros, deberá hacerlo después de que nosotros hayamos terminado-

Burke se levantaba de la silla y salía, te hacia una señal para que lo siguieras, caminaron al fondo de la tienda, cuya pared estaba cubierta por una cortina negra polvorienta, al correr la del lado izquierdo develaba una puerta, Burke sacó una llave y la abrió, esta puerta conducía al patio de aquel edificio, cruzando el estrecho patio habia una habitación pequeña, contaba con un catre, una mesa y una silla, al lado de esta habitación, habia un pequeño baño con retrete una ducha y lavamanos ambos cuartos lucían grises, mohosos oscuros y por fuera del baño el lavadero y tendedero.

-Este es el cuarto de servicio, le daré lo necesario para vivir-movía su varita y hacia aparecer elementos de aseo, los más sencillos que podían existir y otro cambio de ropa exactamente igual al que vestías –Ahora le mostraré el resto de la casa- te guiaba de regreso la tienda, donde te mostró el baño de la tienda, los diferentes cuartos que esta poseía, donde se guardaban elementos de mayor valor o en donde se podrían realizar negocios en privado

La cocina, se encontraba también al fondo de la tienda, por el lado derecho estaba la puerta que conducía a esta , estaba un poco descuidada y se veía vacía, el comedor era de cuatro puestos, milagrosamente no tenía polvo y telarañas como lo demás que habías visto.

-Yo desayuno a las 8 am, el señor Borgin a veces no desayuna y el encargado Riddle varia su desayuno de acuerdo a las citas que organiza, lo mismo con el almuerzo, siempre almuerzo a las 2pm y ceno a las 8pm, así que siempre deberá averiguar con antelación el horario de los demás-

Burke continuaba con el recorrido de prisa, sin detenerse a repetir, de forma brusca. Subieron por las escaleras que estaban en la parte delantera de la tienda pero opuesta a la entrada, Al final de las escaleras habia un gran ventanal que daba hacia el patio trasero a mano derecha se encontraba la primera habitación

-Esta habitación pertenece al encargado Riddle, solo la aseará si así él lo requiere al igual que su ropa- Decia Burke indicando la puerta más no abriéndola, aquella habitación tenía ventana hacia el patio, como habías podido evidenciar minutos antes cuando estabas allí. Caminaron hacia la habitación contigua

-Esta es la habitación de huéspedes que está libre- Te abría la puerta y podías ver que hacía años estaba deshabitada, por lo que todos los muebles estaban cubiertos con sábanas y llenas de polvo. Continuaron

-La habitación del señor Borgin, cuando viene a la tienda, él no está todo el tiempo aquí, él tiene residencia en otro lugar, solo viene cuando se trata de negocios- Pasaron derecho sin entrar a la habitación

A medida que pasaban a lado de las habitaciones podías notar que cada vez eran más grandes y ostentosas, la de Borgin y la de Burke eran de igual tamaño

-Esta es mi habitación, es su prioridad mantenerla limpia y ordenada, como ve todas las habitaciones cuentan con su propio baño, no hay nada más que ver, así que acomode sus cosas y comience a preparar la cena- Con una mano te hacia la señal para que te retiraras.

Bajaste presurosa directo a la cocina, no tenías nada tuyo que acomodar porque él ya te habia dado lo que necesitabas, al entrar quedaste pasmada

- _"¿Los ingleses que comen?, no, ¿que comen los magos?"-_ Miraste la alacena, habían algunos ingredientes raros, no sabías que hacer, así que sacaste cada cosa y la probaste hasta que decidiste preparar algo comestible con lo que podías.

Habías preparado una ensalada y cocinaste el pollo con las pocas especias que viste, al igual que algunas papas, consomé como te recomendó Fletcher, preparaste una bebida fría con unas extrañas moras que él te habia enseñado unos días antes, habías tardado un par de horas, por lo que no conocías la cocina del todo. Justo a tiempo para servirle al señor Burke.

Limpiaste el comedor , buscaste un mantel entre tanto desorden, milagrosamente encontraste uno limpio, lo pusiste y colocaste la mesa como era habitual por lo menos en tu país, pusiste cubiertos, servilleta y el vaso para la bebida, también el plato.

Debatías si subir a avisarle al señor Burke o esperar, su presencia te sorprendió, habia sido puntual, eran las 2 pm exactas, sin emitir sonido presurosa y un poco nerviosa le serviste el almuerzo, Burke, te miraba con desdén y veía con desconfianza la comida. Te ibas a retirar cuando él te detuvo

-Tiene que esperar hasta que termine de comer para levantar los platos, ¿acaso no la educaron?- rodaste los ojos, te aliviaba saber que no podía ver tu expresión, te habían educado pero no para ser esclava, pensar en eso te hacia hervir la sangre, pero debías controlarte, no querías que tu familia estuviera en riesgo.

Pasó aproximadamente una hora, Burke habia terminado, se levantó y al retirarse susurró

-Bien hecho Muggle, tu comida no es asquerosa- Sin más había desaparecido, arreglaste todo el desorden, ni loca comerías en la misma mesa que él, así que decidiste ir a comer tranquila a tu cuarto, el único espacio que solo era para ti.

Al día siguiente comenzaste con lo básico, el desayuno, esperabas a que el señor Burke terminara, limpiabas, desayunabas, luego subías a su cuarto a arreglarlo y a sacar su ropa sucia para lavar, lo hacías a mano, suspirabas pensando en tiempos pasados mejores, cuando estabas con tu familia, preparabas el almuerzo y mientras las ollas cocinaban, limpiabas y arreglabas aquel desastre de cocina, gradualmente organizaste tu rutina, por lo menos ya las zonas habitables, lucían impecables y habían recobrado vida, aun no se te era permitido estar en la tienda aun si no hubiesen clientes.

-Al parecer no he perdido mi dinero en ti- El señor Burke decía al ver por primera vez en mucho tiempo las zonas ajenas a la tienda, limpias y brillantes –Sigue así muggle y te aseguro que nada malo te sucederá- ¿Acaso aquello era una sonrisa? Te sorprendia ver a aquel hombre con un semblante alegre, su rostro habia sido marcado por su ceño fruncido, al parecer mover su varita para limpiar, le parecía algo degradante, prefería morir en la suciedad que hacer esas cosas con su magia.

En una ocasión recibiste al señor Borgin, era todo lo contrario a Burke, era mucho más gentil, te trataba como si fueras su hija, te enseñaba cosas sobre el mundo mágico y te ayudaba a entender algunas cosas del idioma, lamentablemente sus visitas eran muy cortas y muy poco frecuentes, por lo que verlo era un milagro.

Te causaba un poco de curiosidad saber cómo era el encargado Riddle, por lo que habías oído decir a Burke y Borgin, era impecable e inteligente, te preguntabas si era petulante como Burke o gentil como Borgin, el misterio de ver al último ocupante de aquel lugar, te intrigaba y era lo que te motivaba de cierta manera.

Eventualmente, Burke destapó su máscara de avaricia y te exhibía a los clientes más excéntricos que tenía la tienda, muchos pagaban decenas de galeones, solo para ver tu rostro, otros para hechizarte y otros más osados en realizarte heridas leves con dagas malditas. Habías hecho curación a las dos únicas cortadas que te habían hecho, para evitar llamar la atención te pusiste un guante corto de encaje que hacia juego con tu traje, para cubrir las costras.

Un día te encontrabas en el patio de aquella casa, lavando la ropa del señor Burke, como siempre pensabas en cosas felices y tarareabas tu canción favorita, ya que nadie te molestaría allí ¿A quién le interesaría, buscar a la sirvienta muggle, cuando estaba siendo útil?, el velo ya no te estorbaba, así que lo usabas aun mientras lavabas.

No sabias que un par de ojos verdes oscuros, te observaban desde la única habitación que daba hacia el patio. El aroma del jabón inundaba toda la casa, ya que desde que te encontrabas, las áreas comunes, tenían un agradable aroma. El dueño de aquellos ojos, no podía comprender como un ser tan insignificante, podía tararear una alegre melodía, mientras hacia una labor tan desagradable, era algo que no podía creer, le sorprendió al arribar a la tienda, el notar que el olor a moho habia disminuido, a medida que atravesaba la tienda, notó que un agradable aroma comenzaba a dominar, ya no habia polvo ni telarañas, incluso el suelo estaba pulido.

Tan observador como era, sabía que aquella limpieza no habia sido obra de la magia, ya que no percibía rastros de ella y dudaba que fuera un elfo, ya que conocía lo tacaños que eran los dueños de la tienda, dejando aquellos pensamientos atrás y una vez en su habitación, al ver por la ventana presenció aquella escena que lo desconcertaba.

Por alguna razón no podía separar los ojos de aquella joven, su vestido y velo delataban su condición de muggle, el lavar las prendas a mano, era un espectáculo que jamás creyó presenciar en el mundo mágico, sacudiendo estos pensamientos banales de su mente, acomodó sus cosas y bajo a reunirse con Burke.

-Te alegrarás Tom al saber que por fin este edificio ya no tendrá tanta suciedad como antes- Burke decía con una sonrisa burlona, sabía de antemano lo impecable que era Tom, pero al ser su subordinado, sabía que jamás criticaría a sus jefes.

-Lamento decirle que ha reemplazado la suciedad del polvo, la cual es soportable para mí, por la asquerosidad de un muggle, la cual ofende este lugar- Decia Tom solemne, al menos con ellos podía expresar su retorcido pensamiento de la pureza de sangre.

-¿Crees que dejaría que un muggle cualquiera pisara mi casa?- de nuevo mostraba su mueca de diversión y Tom podía deducir con eso que aquella muggle representaba algo valioso para Burke

-Comprendo, entonces por eso la toleraré… Dejando a un lado las banalidades, he aquí los últimos avances que he tenido con nuestros clientes- Tom conjuraba un baúl y le enseñaba las raras y valiosas adquisiciones que habia hecho, dándole cuentas de lo que habia pagado.

-Impresionante, Tom, Impresionante, sin duda tenerte aquí ha sido gratificante y eso que aún no has ido donde Hepzibah Smith-

-No he tenido la fortuna- Decia Tom, de antemano sabia de quien se trataba, después de todo, el conocía a la perfección la genealogía de los raza pura y sabía que aquella mujer era una ávida coleccionista.

-Pronto la conocerás, ya que tengo una comisión muy importante para ti- Burke le daba los detalles a Tom, mostrándole información y fotografías de los objetos que estaban bajo el poder de Hepzibah y que Burke deseaba, Tom estaba deseoso por conocer si ella podria ofrecerle algún objeto que realmente le interesase, por eso, estaba mucho más atento que de costumbre con esta comisión.

Burke halaba una pequeña cuerda, la cual Tom sabia era utilizada para llamar a la servidumbre

-Le escribí a Hepzibah una carta introduciéndote como mi comisionista, ella esperará por ti el viernes- Burke le entregaba a Tom un pequeño papel con la dirección de la residencia de aquella mujer.

-Si eso es todo, con su permiso debo retirarme, tengo que organizar algunos asuntos, para que no haya inconvenientes el viernes- Tom decía, haciendo el gesto de levantarse, pero Burke lo interrumpía.

\- Por cierto Tom, si deseas almorzar conmigo, eres bienvenido, aquella Muggle también está a tu disposición, por ahora solo para tareas domésticas, después te daré la libertad para usarla en la tienda… claro, solo si no te causa asco o te parece inapropiado- Burke hablaba con un tono monótono, ya que no decía nada importante e interesante, se habia levantado también como señal de que su reunión habia terminado,

-Gracias señor por su oferta, es muy generosa, tratándose de un muggle peculiar - Tom no podía ser descortés con Burke, a pesar de que Borgin & Burkes era solo un trabajo, era el inicio en su ascenso, por esa razón, debía mantener su fachada de excelente subordinado, después de todo, aún tenía una imagen pública que mantener, aquella que con muchos años de esfuerzo formó en Hogwarts y siendo un mayor de edad libre en el mundo mágico, los ojos de todos estaban puestos sobre él atentos a cualquier movimiento.

Tom le habia abierto la puerta a Burke, para que este saliera primero, cuando Tom se daba la vuelta para cerrar la puerta de la oficina podía escuchar como Burke llamaba a alguien, pronunciaba un nombre que le parecía peculiar, jamás lo habia escuchado, ni siquiera en el mundo muggle, femenino, al girarse veía a Burke, frente a aquella muggle, se encontraba en una posición servicial, una buena postura y sus dos manos, delicadamente sobre puestas delante de si

-Este caballero de aquí es el encargado Riddle, así que debe cumplir las órdenes que él le dé- Al escuchar aquellas palabra, asentías, doblabas un poco tus rodillas e inclinabas tu cabeza en señal de saludo respetuoso y aceptación de tu condición, esperaste un par de segundos como mayor afirmación de respeto y levantaste tu cabeza, el tiempo pareciera que se hubiera detenido, ya que aunque fue por un segundo que lo viste, sus facciones se quedaron grabas a fuego en tu mente, aquel rostro perfilado de piel clara, aquellos ojos que te habían visto, aunque con mucha oscuridad y odio en ellos, aquel cabello ondulado , elegantemente peinado hacia un lado y aquella figura tan varonil cuyo traje era perfecto, tus mejillas se ruborizaron al instante, ya que muchos pensamientos se forjaron en tu mente a la vez y todos con distinta intensidad.

Tom observó como aquella muggle asentía a lo que decía Burke y la forma en que presentaba sus respetos ante él – _"Aparentemente está bien entrenada, su presencia será menos ofensiva"-_ No solo lo pensaba por sus movimientos, sino por su apariencia, aunque fueran mágicos, los elfos jamás le habían agradado a la vista, harapientos, enanos, Tom prefería tenerlos ocultos como sucedía en Hogwarts y no como la mayoría de sangres puras ricos, que los mantenían siempre en su presencia, quisiera reconocerlo o no, se parecía a los ricos muggles que preferían tener sirvientes agradables a la vista, eso representaba perfección, hasta en los detalles insignificantes como la servidumbre, pero impactaba en la sociedad fuertemente, ya que sería tema de conversación.

Tan detallista como siempre en el instante en que permitió que su mirada se dirigiera a la de aquella insignificante muggle, logró observar su apariencia, aquel vestido largo de corsé, resaltaba su figura, levantando su busto, apretando su cintura y la falda acentuaba sus caderas además que el color negro hacia lucir su tono de piel, Tom consideró que aquel atuendo era algo digno para la servidumbre que estuviera a su disposición, por lo menos Burke no cometió el error de vestirla en harapos como a un elfo, cosa que le desagradaría bastante, ¿a parte de muggle, harapienta? Eso sería asqueroso. Aquel velo negro que ocultaba su rostro y decorado finamente con rosas, le daba más elegancia.

El que su rostro estuviera cubierto, le agradaba demasiado a Tom, ya que no era digna de mostrarlo ni de ser contemplada, no tenía ni la más mínima curiosidad por conocerlo, cuando fuera relevante sabría que Burke se lo mostrará a su tiempo, de resto no le importaba

Y así ese momento eterno quedó en el pasado, lo que parecieron horas, sucedió en segundos, Tom se dirigió a Burke y tú retrocediste, inclinando tu mirada ya que no debías perturbar a tus amos

-Como mencioné anteriormente, tengo asuntos que organizar, me temo que almorzare más tarde- Diciendo esto se marchó, ignorando tu existencia, al marcharse Burke emprendió el camino al comedor, al haber hecho sonar la campana de servicio en su oficina unos minutos atrás, te habia dado a entender que debías tener servido el almuerzo y presentarte en su oficina, ese era parte del protocolo que te habia explicado y del significado de que te llamara desde distintos lugares a horas determinadas. Seguiste a Burke desde una distancias prudente, al sentarse tomaste tu posición, de pie, cerca al comedor.

El almuerzo habia transcurrido sin contratiempo y ya te encontrabas almorzando en tu habitación. De repente el ruido de una campana, interrumpía tu calma.

Veías la hora del reloj y te preguntabas que podria necesitar Burke. Así que miraste el panel de campanitas, no era la de su cuarto, la de la oficina tampoco, era la de la cocina y la del "cuarto de huéspedes" tratando de recordar que cuarto era ese, tus ojos se abrieron un poco más a causa de la sorpresa.

-"El encargado quiere almorzar aquí"- sentías como la sangre corría a tus mejillas, aquel atractivo hombre probaría tu comida, muchos pensamientos invadieron tu mente, pero al recordar aquella única mirada llena de frialdad y odio que habia dirigido hacia ti, recobraste tu compostura y no permitirías rebajar tu dignidad a alguien como él

-"Él es el único que se sentirá afortunado de mi"- con aquel pensamiento de determinación, fuiste a calentar y servirle el almuerzo. Según el protocolo al hacer sonar esas campanas indicaba que deseaba la comida correspondiente y tenías 15 minutos para tener todo listo antes de que bajara. Fletcher te indico las generalidades y Burke con su agria voz, desdén y regaños te dejo muy claro todo.

Te encontrabas en la cocina ya terminando de servir, te habías cerciorado que estuviera lo suficientemente caliente, justamente habías preparado tu platillo favorito, ya que Burke te habia dado un poco más de libertad culinaria y a regañadientes conjuraba aquellos ingredientes que amabas pero que en Londres no existían, por no mencionar el mundo mágico. Aquel delicioso aroma de alimentos frescos te deleitaba, si aquel hombre despreciaba tu comida después de probarla, definitivamente tendría paladar de piedra.

Colocabas la mesa, esmerándote en hacer un buen trabajo, no querías que por un error tuyo tu familia sufriera. Aquella era la única preocupación que cernía tu mente. Si fuera por ti, siendo inmune a la mayoría de magia, habrías hecho un hermoso desastre en aquella tienda antes de regresar a casa. Sonreíste, destruyendo la tienda se vería más limpia y organizada que como la mantiene Burke. Con esos pensamientos habías terminado y te parabas a un lado del comedor como era costumbre.

Silencio

La ausencia de sonido dominaba el lugar, a los pocos segundos observaste como aquel ser de increíble apariencia, entraba al comedor su presencia y la energía que emanaba de él llenaba todo el lugar, te sentías tensa, con movimientos fluidos y perfectos, ocupaba su lugar, la cabecera del comedor. Cada segundo que transcurría era una tortura deleitable, llenabas tus pupilas con aquella silueta varonil a la expectativa de que no decida torturarte

-"¿Torturarme? "- Aquel extraño pensamiento se habia formado en tu cabeza, ni siquiera Burke te habia amenazado con hacerlo, simplemente el aura de aquel joven te lo daba a entender

Pasaste saliva cuando el habia terminado, sin romper el silencio, limpiaba la comisura de sus labios y se levantaba, inmediatamente tú te inclinabas mientras salía del comedor, te pareció que por un instante se habia detenido frente a ti, no lo podías asegurar ya que mantenías tu cabeza gacha. Al salir aquella tensión desapareció y recuperaste tu respiración.

Tom subió a su habitación, aun mantenía su semblante serio, recordó como sucedió todo habia decidió almorzar así le ahorraría tiempo para terminar de organizar sus reuniones y adelantar investigaciones. Habia cerrado su libro de runas y se habia dirigido hacías las campanas y las hizo sonar de acuerdo a su petición. Esperaba que aquella sucia muggle entendiera, aunque por la impresión que le daba Burke al parecer a él no le decepcionaba su servicio.

-"vamos a ver si es lo suficientemente competente"- Tom habia bajado, esperando encontrar a aquella sirviente revoloteando por terminar, cosa que no logró ver, ya que la mesa estaba puesta, el vapor que Expedia la comida le indicaba que se habia servido en el momento preciso, no hizo gesto alguno, era lo que debía hacer esa muggle como sirviente, observó la comida que habia servido la cual descaradamente decía que era de una tierra lejana hecha por manos muggles, como era la primera vez que le servía Tom se sentía fastidiado, no quería tener que educar aquella muggle a punta de crucio eso era tarea de su dueño, no de él, pero aun así, lo haría si resultara ser insolente e incompetente y fue así como si nada dio el primer bocado

La mezcla de sabores le parecía peculiar, al menos no era insípida. comió y bebió todo, su expresión era seria e imperturbable, pero en su interior su paladar habia sido estimulado por aquella comida la cual cada ingrediente y condimento brindaba una sensación única, no como las típicas papas fritas con pescado que él sola comer, la bebida hecha de fruta no muy común en Londres muggle, era sutilmente dulce permitiéndole probar la esencia de la fruta, nivelando la acidez que esta pudiera tener, ningún detalle escapaba de Tom por más insignificante, estaba en su naturaleza observadora, habia terminado de comer, su expresión continuaba seria, aquella muggle se habia librado de su castigo. Se dirigió de nuevo hacia su habitación ella respondía a sus movimientos como correspondía. Se detuvo un momento para penetrar su mente con su Legeremancia, no pudo, se lo adjudicó a aquel velo, tal vez impedía que viera su mente para proteger los secretos de su amo.

Ya en su habitación Tom comprendió que por una razón importante Burke mantenía a esa muggle a su servicio. Ya que con magia hasta el elfo más inepto haría las cosas mejor y aquel velo a prueba de Legeremancia confirmaba sus sospechas, las mentes de Burke y Borgin aunque eran fuertes en oclumancia no ocultaban nada relevante para Tom. ¿acaso aquella muggle guardaba un secreto que ellos no confiaban ni a sus propias mentes?

Pasaron los días y aquella rutina se repetía, Riddle con anticipación te hacia saber que deseaba comer, algunas ocasiones almorzaba con Burke por insistencia del segundo.

Subías por las escaleras con la ropa limpia y planchada de Burke cuando una voz imperativa firme a pesar de su jovialidad te detuvo por detrás.

-Un momento- Era la primera vez que él se dirigía a ti, estabas nerviosa, no sabías que podria decirte, te volteaste de inmediato y te inclinaste levemente, el habia enarcado una ceja al ver tu reacción, jugabas muy bien tu papel.

-¿Acaso esa es la ropa del señor Burke? - Decia con una voz suave pero dominante, se acercaba a ti lentamente

Asentías sin levantar la mirada y extendías la ropa para mostrársela, el extendía una mano para tocar una de las camisas dobladas, por unos instantes se habia quedado pensativo, lentamente se separó.

-Haga lo mismo con las mías- asentías, ibas a hacer reverencia pero el aún te observaba con una expresión de molestia en su rostro- Al parecer el señor Burke no le ha educado del todo bien ¿Acaso cuando le preguntan solo sabe responder como las bestias? Haciendo gestos nada más-.

Estabas molesta, tu cuerpo se habia tensionado y él lo habia notado, erróneamente creyendo que te habia intimidado como a cualquier otra, se equivocaba al no poder ver tu rostro ni leer tu mente, suponía que estabas tensa del miedo, tú te controlabas internamente haciendo acopio de todo tu autocontrol, te inclinabas y concentrándote en hablar usaste el tono de voz más imparcial firme pero monótono que tenias

-Mis disculpas mi señor, haré lo que desea- Hacías reverencia nuevamente como señal de despedida , sin verlo a la cara, el movía sutilmente su mano indicando que te podías retirar, te girabas y continuabas tu camino por aquel pasillo para llegar a la habitación de Burke y dejar sus prendas, al regresar y pasar frente a la habitación de Riddle, esta estaba cerrada y preferiste no golpear, ya habías tenido suficiente no querías lidiar con aquel petulante, pero aquella voz que te desconcentraba sonó al otro lado de la puerta

-Todo está en el patio- El habia escuchado las pasos de aquella muggle, quería evitar que perturbara la tranquilidad de su habitación y la contaminara con su presencia, así que prefería usar la magia a su favor a tener que soportar irrumpiendo frecuentemente

-Gracias mi señor- dijiste y sin poder evitarlo con un tono de voz alegre, al menos no era tan perezoso como Burke y movió su varita para dejar la ropa en el lavadero, eso te alegraba demasiado, sin más regresaste al patio aprovechando que habia tiempo libre antes de la cena y decidiste adelantar lo que te acababan de dar

Cuando revisaste, habia menos de lo que imaginabas y la ropa no estaba tan sucia, habían camisas, pañuelos perfumados uno que otro pantalón, te sorprendiste que no habia otro tipo de prendas, ya que en contraste Burke te daba todo a lavar, todo, incluso prendas que preferías no recordar.

Aquel pensamiento se esfumó cuando viste que en el fondo de la cesta, se encontraban los calcetines y demás ropa interior, te sonrojaste salvajemente y pusiste de nuevo toda la ropa en el cesto. Te abofeteaste mentalmente por tantos pensamientos que surgieron y comenzaste con lo menos vergonzoso

Comenzaste a tararear aquella melodía que tanto te gustaba, no sabías de donde la habías sacado ya que nunca ni en tu ciudad ni en Londres habías escuchado ese ritmo, sin embargo era tu canción favorita.

aquellos tarareos sacaron de sus pensamientos a Tom, se encontraba anotando detalles importantes en una agenda cuando aquel sonido se infiltro en sus oídos, levantó su mirada, maldiciendo el hecho que su escritorio daba contra la ventana por eso de que le gustaba la luz del día, veía como aquella asquerosa muggle de inmediato se habia puesto en la labor de lavar sus prendas, aun lo desconcertaba la alegría con la que lo hacía, como si fuera el juego más divertido de todos, veía como sujetaba las prendas con cariño como si se trataran de un bebé o un perro.

Tú no te habías dado cuenta y continuabas en lo tuyo, sonreías por que hasta el mago más poderoso era humano y tenía necesidades como cualquier otro, aun si las supliera con magia al instante, prueba de ello era las prendas que tenías en tus manos, el aroma de aquella colonia, de su colonia tan masculina te hacia suspirar, aunque según él era ropa sucia, solamente percibías el aroma de su perfume, era muy sutil que tendrías que estar demasiado cerca de él para notarlo.

-"Si las brujas de sangre pura. Supieran que conozco a detalle su perfume, morirían de envidia"- Con ese pensamiento sonreíste, aunque fuera denigrante, tenías un privilegio que pocas se imaginarían.

Disolviste en agua mucho, mucho jabón en un recipiente lo suficientemente grande para sus prendas pequeñas, aquellas que serían bochornosas lavar una por una. Aquel método te funcionaba, mientras terminabas de lavar las piezas grandes, aquel recipiente con jabón deshacía la mugre, si funcionaba con las prendas pesadas de Burke ¿Por qué no con las de Riddle?

Estabas tendiendo la ropa, al ser muggle y hacer las cosas de muggle, hacían falta muchas cosas, entre ellas un tendedero, ni corta ni perezosa lo hiciste, después de todo no era un misterio colgar un par de cuerdas. Tendiste la ropa, la cual el viento acariciaba y llevaba su aroma fresco lejos.

Tom quien hacía tiempo habia vuelto a su escritura, de nuevo miró hacia afuera, ya que aquel fresco aroma habia llenado su olfato, veía como extendías cada prenda de ropa y de cómo reías cuando esta te golpeaba en la cara a causa del viento, enfadado, con su simple mal humor causó que el viento soplara mucho más fuerte sin haber sido consciente de ello, de nuevo la ropa golpeó contra ti de improviso , con mayor fuerza, causando que perdieras el equilibrio y cayeras arrastrando la prenda que te habia golpeado, una vez en el suelo Tom sonrió, para él lucias patética, en cambio tú, estallaste a carcajadas, estas cosas solo te podrían pasar a ti

Como era posible que disfrutaras tanto algo que para otros era mala suerte, Tom comenzaba a pensar que estabas loca, sin darse cuenta aquella sonrisa burlona no habia desaparecido de su rostro y continuó con su labor.

Finalmente Burke habia decidido que debías servir en la tienda también, a parte de limpiarla, servirías exhibiendo los objetos oscuros, Burke habia consideró que aquello le daría más categoría a la tienda, cosa que le empezó a preocupar, desde que se dio cuenta que Tom atraía a la mayoría de clientes por su pulcritud, modales y encanto, así que la tienda debería estar a la altura.

Ese día Tom estaba allí, Burke habia decidido llamarlo a la tienda, la cual estaba cerrada al público en ese momento.

-Sabes que no compré aquella muggle por que necesitara hacer las tareas domésticas ¿verdad?- decía Burke cuando Tom bajaba a la tienda atendiendo su llamado

-Ciertamente, me intrigaba saber por qué tendría algo como un muggle - Tom decía mientras veía como limpiabas el polvo de cada estante, con cuidado sujetabas cada artículo oscuro, delicadamente y lentamente limpiabas cada detalle de este para dejarlo en su lugar

-Interesante, al parecer es inmune a la magia oscura- Decia Tom rápidamente, Burke tenia una sonrisa en su rostro, habían pocas cosas que impresionaban a su subordinado y esta era una de ellas, sus ojos por un segundo destellaron por la sorpresa, pero de inmediato, su mirada analítica habia regresado.

-No, se limita a eso… Es inmune a la mayoría de magia, ¿Por qué no te diviertes como un niño con su primera varita y pruebas encantamientos?- La sonrisa de Burke se ampliaba

-Creo que no funcionarían, no deseo desperdiciar mi tiempo y magia en algo infructuoso- Decia Tom, adivinando sus pensamientos

-Las apariciones son lo único que funcionan en ella… Ahora me parece pertinente que te explique por qué la tengo aquí… Ella se encargará de limpiar la tienda y será el espectáculo para nuestros clientes, exhibirá las joyas y objetos

También dependiendo del precio podrán comprobar por si mismos que es a prueba de magia, desde cosas simples, que levante objetos malditos, beba pociones de la muerte, incluso otros han deseado realizarle heridas con armas encantadas, o simplemente herirla para comprobar que hechizos curativos no funcionan, obviamente no podemos permitir que la hieran de gravedad – Tom asentía, mientras ambos hombres te observaban haciendo tu labor, tú estabas concentrada y decidiste no detenerte ni por un segundo a verlos-

También hay algunos clientes que adoran tanto el secretismo que simplemente pagarían lo que sea para ver su rostro, claro está, que cuando dije que podías usarla, también me refería a lo que acabo de mencionar, tal vez tú con el talento que tienes, puedas descubrir que cosas si la afectan o porque es a prueba de magia, por cierto, no está a la venta, tal vez que paguen por tenerla en alguna reunión donde hagan gala de su inmunidad, pero eso involucraría algún voto inquebrantable para que la devuelvan… En fin, como te diste cuenta, al ser inmune a la magia, la única forma de reprenderla es físicamente-

Burke se habia retirado a su oficina mientras Tom seguía observándote, hilando pensamientos, -" _si es inmune a la magia, entonces los imperdonables no funcionan en ella y es inmune a la Legeremancia, interesante"-_ Tom estaba fascinado por encontrar lo opuesto a los magos y muggles, alguien que no podía conjurar magia pero tampoco ser afectada por ella

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El tiempo se congelaba de nuevo y Hanaka se probaba uno de los collares, pavoneándose por la tienda, hasta llegar a donde Tom, quien permanecía quieto, colocaba una mano sobre su hombro y la otra sobre la mejilla de él hablándote

\- Haz sido muy valiente de seguir la historia, gracias por ser parte de ella. Espero querida, que tu experiencia con él no haya sido del todo desagradable- Le acariciaba la mejilla y se detenía como si fuera pecado, girándose de nuevo hacia ti - pero tienes que comprender que todo tiene un propósito y que Tom tiene su propia personalidad- Dejaba de nuevo el collar y abría la puerta de la tienda para salir - recuerda que siempre puedes decirme lo que piensas- sonreía antes de desaparecer por la puerta y dejarte en tu labor con el tiempo corriendo nuevamente


	4. Capitulo 3

**Notas:** Este capitulo está dedicado especialmente a **Andabel** quien me ha apoyado desde el inicio con esta historia y cuyos comentarios desbordan de genialidad :)

Mil disculpas por el retraso, estas semanas fueron un caos y la inspiración estaba desaparecida, tuve que traerla contra su voluntad (?), espero les agrade este capitulo y dejenme saber lo que piensan :)

* * *

 **CAPITULO 3**

Después de que Hanaka salió de la tienda continuaste limpiando las cosas y ordenando lenta y gradualmente los estantes. Viendo disimuladamente a Riddle con tu vista periférica, notaste que se tocaba la mejilla extrañado, sonreías por qué él era un mago tan poderoso que de cierta forma había notado la presencia de aquella mujer, aunque tan rápido como apareció Hanaka así de rápido la olvidaste, esa era una de las reglas de este retorcido mundo.

Todos se acostumbraron a tu presencia, hacías las labores para ellos con naturalidad, les cocinabas y lavabas sin inconvenientes, Tom aparecía la ropa sucia siempre a la misma hora en el mismo lugar, el mismo día de la semana y tú se la tenías lavada al otro día, cuando la tenías doblada y planchada, esta automáticamente desaparecía, seguías agradecida con él por hacer esos encantamientos sencillos, aún si fuera por alguna razón egoísta de él.

El tiempo había transcurrido rápidamente ya llevabas seis meses en aquel lugar, tus amos no habían tenido inconvenientes contigo, después de todo, cocinar y lavar para tres personas era algo sencillo para ti, en tu hogar estabas acostumbrada desde pequeña a ayudar en casa y como estudiadas enfermería, habías experimentado el cuidar de pacientes que requerían más atención y ayuda, como bebés, ancianos y discapacitados.

Lo único que realmente te desequilibrada eran los clientes de la tienda que pagaban galeones para herirte, mientras pagarán lo acordado y no te hirieran de gravedad a Burke no le importaba, y Borgin no sabía.

-Cien galeones y podrás probar esa daga maldita en ella, claro está que debes hacer un voto inquebrantable de no herirla de gravedad, ya que la magia de curación y pociones curativas no le hacen efecto- Decía Burke extendiendo su mano, con aquella mirada de avaricia en su rostro, aquel atractivo mago, lo miraba dudoso, pero ante la seguridad de Burke y la gran curiosidad accedía a hacer el voto inquebrantable, luego Burke te hacia una señal, tu temblabas y te acercabas a él empuñando aquella daga maldita, por unos instantes deseaste usarla en contra de él y escapar, pero eras inteligente y sabrías que te cazarían si una Muggle como números a un mago en el callejón diagon

Sacudiste de tu mente la estrategia de un posible escape y la entregabas a aquel apuesto pero desagradable mago, quien te la rapaba y te miraba con locura en sus ojos

-Así que está es la daga que al herir causa hemorragias incontenibles, lo sé porque perteneció a mi familia, al parecer no me engañas, veamos a ver si está asquerosidad es inmune como dices- Se acercaba a ti peligrosamente sin ningún cuidado sujetaba tu muñeca y levantaba bruscamente tu brazo, de la sorpresa un quejido se te escapó

-oh pero que sorpresa, aquella muggle tiene miedo- Con una risa burlona, presionaba el filo de aquella fría daga contra la calidez de tu piel, deslizándola cinco centímetros por tu antebrazo, cortando de manera poco profunda, similar a un rasguño sólo que causaba que brotara sangre, mordidas tus labios para no gritar ni gimotear te dolía demasiado, Las lágrimas no paraban de fluir aquel velo cubría a la perfección tu rostro, así ellos no tendrían que ver algo tan desagradable como una muggle llorando.

Aquel mago viendo cómo te estremecías, veía a tu rostro -¿Estas llorando, pequeña escoria? Que lastima que no pueda deleitarme por completo con tu sufrimiento-

-Claro que puedes otros cien galeones y podrás ver su rostro- Burke decía incitando a pagar más. Aquel hombre sin soltarte y sin dejar de verte pagaba, Burke te había enseñado que tú misma debías descubrir tu rostro, no podrías rebajar a un mago a que lo hiciera aún si fuese con magia, aquel hombre, al ver tu rostro empapado de lágrimas se llenaba de euforia.

\- Así que este es el rostro de un muggle de tierras lejanas- Apretaba tu brazo para que saliera más sangre causándote dolor, a los pocos minutos aquel mago dejó de apretar al notar que sólo habías sangrado lo normal.

-asombroso, .Burke realmente es inmune a la magia- Decía finalmente soltando tu brazo, el cual estaba manchado de sangre, la herida sólo había sido un rasguño profundo pero había sangrado escandalosamente.

Aquel cliente satisfecho se había marchado, cubrías tu rostro nuevamente y Burke sin mirarte, tal vez por la vergüenza o el desagrado o acaso eso era ¿lastima?, no lo sabías, te ordenaba

-Encárguese de arreglar todo- Salía dejándote sola, con aquella daga, y tu brazo manchados de sangre, en el suelo habían unas cuantas gotas. Definitivamente harías algo respecto a eso.

Limpiaste el suelo primero, luego la daga, después tomaste tu pañuelo y presionarte la herida, mientras recorrías el camino de regreso a tu habitación, una vez allí atendiste tu herida, la limpiaste y suspiraste aliviada al ver que no era nada que dejara cicatriz . Tendrías que usar una manguilla de encaje para cubrir esa porción de piel.

Esa había sido la herida más grande que te habían causado, lo demás habían sido pequeños cortes o punzadas.

Te tomó varios días organizar la tienda, ya que todos los objetos requerían una limpieza profunda, habían objetos con intricados detalles, que requerían de mucho cuidado y paciencia para retirarles la mugre,

En los días que pasabas allí limpiando, observabas a los clientes y estos felices te pedían que les mostraras las cosas, ya que la tienda poco a poco atraía más clientes por su orden y pulcritud, les divertía ordenar a una muggle, como si mandando a un muggle mandaran sobre todos, reafirmando aquel ideal de que los muggles deberían servir a los magos.

Cuando la tienda estaba cerrada al público, podías ver a Riddle entrando y saliendo, sin que te dieras cuenta él se daba cuenta del cambio gradual que atravesaba la tienda, sabía que estantes habías limpiado en comparación del día anterior, alguien tan talentoso como él siempre está atento a los más sutiles cambios de su entorno.

El último día de la limpieza, te encontrabas arrodillada puliendo el piso, era lo último que te faltaba, ya que toda la mugre de los estantes y objetos caía al suelo, la tienda lucía irreconocible, debajo de tanto polvo y telarañas, habían objetos muy preciosos, estantes de madera fina y el piso para sorpresa de todos, no era de cemento sino de mármol oscuro.

Tom habia llegado de buen humor, al parecer Hepzibah Smith, era muy fácil de manipular como cualquier otra mujer, un poco de su encanto y aquella bruja, le concedía todo lo que deseaba, claro que él debía pretender que ella le causaba cierta dificultad, que era Hermosa con toda esa grasa y maquillaje excesivo, que él era un joven inocente deslumbrado por el lujo, que desconocía la perversión de las mujeres de su edad.

Una vez dentro de la tienda, se tomó el tiempo para observar lo mucho que había cambiado esta, ahora lucia de primera clase, se acercó a observar detalladamente uno de los estantes, podía ver el rastro por donde había pasado el trapo limpiador, la limpieza de aquella muggle era impecable, pero seguía siendo la de un muggle, dejando rastros e imperfecciones que a simple vista no se veían, pero para los ojos observadores de Tom y de cualquier otro detallista se notaban, los elfos al ser seres mágicos, no dejaban este tipo de rastros, solo estelas invisibles por donde habían aplicado su magia. Tom pasaba su dedo por la superficie, dejando la marca por donde este pasaba

-Pero que imperfectos son los muggles- se decía para sí viendo como había quedado el rastro de su dedo, pero con su magia, esta marca desaparecía, se había girado y de repente su vista halló a la causante del cambio en la tienda, vio a aquella mujer vestida de negro, en el suelo, dándole la espalda, limpiando fervorosamente aquel mármol , sin quejarse como lo harían la mayoría de muggles, viendo su silueta recordó la última mujer que había visto, Hepzibah, la ironía le causaba gracia, una bruja sangre pura con muchas riquezas era un ser desagradable y grotesco, en cambio aquella muggle, que era la peor escoria que puede existir en los humanos, tenía una apariencia agradable. El tren de sus pensamientos se detuvo al notar que la muggle se había detenido, curioso, decidió observar un poco más, después de todo nunca había visto aquella muggle perdiendo el tiempo.

Veía como se quitaba la manguilla que cubría su antebrazo, mostrando su piel enrojecida, tenía una herida lineal, junto a varias pequeñas, algunas ya habían cicatrizado, otras estaban cerrando, pero aquella herida reciente, se veía irritada, al parecer esa herida le molestaba, veía como la frotaba suavemente con su pañuelo , limpiando el posible sudor y mugre, acomodándosela de Nuevo.

- _"Patético"-_ Fue el pensamiento que cruzo por su mente

Cuando detuviste tu ritmo de trabajo y atendiste tu herida, por fin notaste la presencia que había detrás de ti, te giraste y veías al encargado Riddle, parado estoicamente observándote

-Buenas tardes, amo Riddle- Saludabas inclinando tu cabeza levemente

Tom sonreía arrogantemente, era un ser dominante y cualquier muestra de respeto le complacía, pero aquella sonrisa se había tornado un poco retorcida

-Así que está perdiendo el tiempo ¿no?- Se acercaba a ti, tú no te amedrentabas

-No, mi señor- Decías firmemente, sin agachar tu cabeza, ni bajando el tono de voz

-Miente, acabo de verlo justo ahora- Tom decía tranquilamente observando tu reacción

-Discúlpeme mi señor no volverá a ocurrir, pero justo ahora acabo de terminar- Recogías las cosas del suelo y te levantabas, te topabas con aquella mirada verde oscura que inspiraba terror, sin tu saberlo, Tom estaba conjurando un crucio no verbal, te habías atrevido a contradecirle .En aquel instante en el que sus miradas se cruzaron, a pesar de ser interceptadas por tu velo, nuevamente el tiempo se había detenido para los dos. Tom se había dado cuenta que el hechizo no había funcionado, había olvidado que eras inmune a la magia y era la primera vez que lo comprobaba por sí mismo, un destello de sorpresa y curiosidad iluminaba su miraba, la cual fue reemplazada de inmediato por mirada de frialdad, en cambio tú, estabas asombrada al ver tanta oscuridad con tan celestial apariencia, a veces podías ver odio y otras veces podías ver soledad en aquellos hermosos iris, su existencia te fascinaba y te preguntabas como era posible que tal criatura existiera capaz de inspirar el más hiriente temor solo con sus ojos o su presencia

Hiciste que el tiempo transcurriera al romper el silencio – Mi señor, si no desea nada de mi parte, estaré en la cocina, puesto que allí tengo deberes por hacer, con su permiso- Salías lentamente ya que no te había dado respuesta y caminabas directo a la cocina, una vez allí, te recostabas contra la pared dejando caer a los lados las cosas que traías, respiraste profundamente varias veces, ya que te era muy difícil soportar aquella mirada por mucho tiempo sin titubear, tus manos te temblaban, las emociones que transmitían con sus ojos eran muy intensas, tanto odio, tanta frialdad, te aterraban, soportabas tanto como podías, pero cuando estabas sola tus defensas se caían y te invadía aquel terror que él deseaba causar, era como si toda la felicidad y la esperanza del mundo escaparan de tu alcance.

Te incorporaste suavemente, acomodabas las cosas en su lugar mientras calmabas tus emociones las cuales amenazaban con salir, todos los eventos tristes de tu vida invadían tu mente, apretabas fuertemente los ojos como si aquello controlara aquellos recuerdos, miraste tu mano la cual ahora era presa de aquella diversión sádica de los magos, sacaste de tu bolsillo el ungüento que siempre habías usado toda la vida para aquellas heridas y lo aplicaste, tomaste tu mano y la apretaste lamentando que todo sucediera así, tu cuerpo estaba tembloroso.

-Al parecer tiene miedo- Escuchaste aquella voz, pero no provenía del pasillo sino del fondo de la cocina, no te acostumbrabas por completo al despliegue de la magia, se había tele transportado, su voz te había sorprendido por completo, diste un leve brinco y volteaste a ver al dueño de esa voz

De Nuevo, estaba Tom Riddle hablándote, tenía una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro, te veía como un león veía a su presa, había descubierto lo interesante que resultabas para él, pese a no sufrir el crucio, de cierta forma justo ahora sentías tortura, solo que del tipo emocional.

Te enderezabas y dabas un paso atrás cuando el daba un paso hacia ti, se acercaba a ti lentamente con una fluidez similar a la de un leopardo, tenías tu mirada fija en aquellos ojos que brillaban con curiosidad y astucia.

-Sientes la desesperación y el pavor, como si la única solución fuera la muerte- Susurraba leyendo todo lo que sentías, pese a que no podía usar Legeremancia contigo podía leer tu lenguaje corporal como u libro abierto, eras tan honesta en tus acciones que era fácil deducir lo que pensabas.

Tom sonreía al obtener tanto terror, sobre todo de un indefenso muggle, especialmente cuando apenas unos instantes, ese muggle parecía imperturbable ante su magia y presencia, el control retornaba de nuevo a él, el haberlo perdido por unos segundos, habia provocado que siguiera a tan insignificante muggle por haber sin saberlo, reducido a nada sus poderes, ahora el disfrutaba cada Segundo de agonía que obtenía de ella.

Se había acercado tanto que la espalda de ella había tocado la pared, solo unos centímetros separaban sus cuerpos, Tom se deleitaba con cada Segundo de sufrimiento que ella padecía, adoraba ver como los muggles y sangre sucia recibían lo que merecían, la observaba detenidamente detallando lo que veía, su brazo descubierto lleno de cortadas, sin sanar

-"Patético"- Tom pensaba al ver su heridas, recordando que la había visto detenerse por ello hacia unos minutos, continuaba viendo como ella temblaba, después de haber visto a Hepzibah Smith recientemente, no podía evitar hacer comparaciones otra vez ahora que estaban más cerca, aquel vestido se le ceñía a la perfección a su cuerpo, su vestido tenía un poco de polvo en las rodillas, era poco para tratarse de alguien que recientemente habia limpiado aquel mugriento suelo , al tenerla cerca veía lo realmente pequeña que era, más baja que él y con un cuerpo realmente femenino, con curvas que lo definían, no como aquella masa de grasa y carne que representaba aquella maga, el temblor de su cuerpo le decía que su cercanía le aterraba mucho más que su mirada, al parecer había aprendido a temerle a los magos cuando se le acercaban tan voluntariamente.

Lo que no sabía Tom, era que el temblor que sentías no solo era por el temor que te provocaba, sino por tener a tan poderoso y atractivo mago tan cerca, a pesar del miedo, no sentías repulsión, como había sucedido con otros magos de Buena apariencia que te habían lastimado antes, aunque desconocías si el buscaba herirte físicamente.

Aquella sensación era extraña para ti, el temor y la atracción mezclados, era una sensación agridulce que te torturaba lentamente, pero a medida que los segundos transcurrían, el miedo se disipaba y la atracción que sentías dominaba, eras un ser humano vulnerable, tu ruta de escape al miedo había sido fijarte en el atractivo de aquel hombre, sin embargo no podías moverte y no podías controlar tu temblor, por la razón que fuera, miedo o atracción, te tenia paralizada.

Tom deseaba ver la expresión de terror en su rostro, las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, aquel velo evitaba que disfrutara por complete aquella escena, extendía su mano para retirar aquel velo

Tú al ver como su mano se posaba sobre aquella delgada tela, moviste hacia atrás tu cabeza, queriendo evitarlo

La sonrisa en su rostro se había acrecentado al ver tu reacción

-¡Tom!, ¿te encuentras aquí?- La voz de Burke había resonado en medio de aquel silencio, rompiendo aquella extraña atmósfera que se había creado

-¡SI!, de inmediato iré a la oficina- Decía Tom, quien había tomado un poco de distancia y miraba hacia el pasillo de dónde provenía la voz de Bruke, por un Segundo sentiste que se iría, pero ni fue así, de inmediato giraba su rostro hacia ti recuperando la cercanía que habían logrado

-Aquella desesperación que sintió, la cause con mi magia, después de todo no es tan inmune- Tom tenia aquella sonrisa retorcida en su rostro y sin más se alejaba de ti, para ir a donde se encontraba Burke

Apenas había salido, dejaste escapar el aliento que no sabías que contuviste en su presencia, ahora comprendías porque sentiste tanto miedo, había sido causa de su magia, pero no había durado lo suficiente, aun sentías su cuerpo cerca, recordabas la calidez de su aliento que se colaba a través del velo, su mirada divertida, recuperaste tu respiración y fuiste al baño de tu habitación

Te quitaste el velo, lavaste tu cara, quitando el rastro de lágrimas que no habías percatado que tenías, disminuyendo el calor de tus mejillas, frotaste fuertemente tus manos en tu rostro deseando lavar todos aquellos tristes y doloroso recuerdos, incluso lo que había sucedido con Riddle

Miraste hacia el espejo, tus ojos enrojecidos, tu piel fresca y tus mejillas menos enrojecidas, recordaste que el había puesto su mano sobre tu velo, como si lo fuera a quitar, mirabas fijamente tu rostro, recordando el suyo, sabias que él como los magos que te habían herido, deseaban ver la agonía en tu rostro, mas no tu rostro.

Por otra parte, Tom había entrado a la oficina de Burke y le presentaba su reporte

-Tenía razón, La señorita Smith tiene grandes tesoros invaluables bajo su poder, por fin logré adquirir uno de los espejos de oesed, requirió varias visitas, pero no fue nada de lo que no pudiera manejar- Tom movió su varita y hacia aparecer aquel espejo, el cual estaba enmarcado en oro y joyas preciosas, tenía dos puertas que lo cubrían con los mismos adornos.

-Sabes Tom, hasta los muggles hablan de este espejo- Burke decía analizando el espejo con una sonrisa en el rostro, sabiendo que Tom había pagado lo mínimo por el – Blanca nieves… Es la historia en la que se menciona la existencia del espejo… Por supuesto que para los muggles es algo que no existe, así como su creencia en la magia- Tom no esperaba menos de Burke, para ser un anticuario de objetos de magia oscura, debía conocer hasta la más insignificante pista como la literatura muggle

-Lo que ellos desconocían, es que quien usara ese espejo caería en la locura y su energía vital seria absorbida- Completaba Tom, por supuesto, el de origen muggle, conocía de literatura y otros conocimientos muggles, algo tenía que hacer en esos largos veranos y los libros eran su escape antes conocer Hogwarts.

-Muy buen trabajo Tom, este apenas es el inicio- le pagaba los galeones de su comisión, los cuales Tom desvanecía con un movimiento de su varita, podría haber usado un hechizo no verbal, pero no deseaba que Burke conociera todas sus capacidades

-Como viste, te aguardan muchas visitas en aquella residencia, por favor, que tu próxima visita a la señorita Smith sea pronto, ella se entristecería si no la visitas frecuentemente - Burke lo decía con una sonriso burlona y con mirada avara, burlona, porque para cualquiera aquella maga sangre pura era desagradable a la vista, pero sus riquezas lo atraían como abejas al néctar, el no deseaba lidiar con aquella mujer, así que era un Alivio relegar aquella desgastante tarea a su joven y apuesto encargado, que aproveche su juventud y encanto para extraer hasta el último Tesoro que aquella grotesca mujer poseía, esos eran los pensamientos de Burke.

\- Así será- Tom sonreía con el gesto más gentil que su rostro podía gesticular, en el fondo estaba ligeramente molesto por el tono de burla que había usado Burke, ligeramente, si, por que todo el día había estado de buen humor y este solo mejoró después de haber amedrentado un poco a aquella muggle

-Ya puedes retirarte Tom, eso era todo lo que necesitaba tratar contigo- Juntaba las palmas en un sonoro aplauso, manteniendo sus manos unidas, mientras veía a Tom retirarse

-Está bien, mejor aprovechare para escribirle una carta a la señorita Smith pidiéndole otra cita, con permiso- Tom decía un poco alegre, para demostrarle a Burke que su broma no había causado el efecto deseado, Burke asentía concediéndole el permiso y Tom se retiraba.

Una vez en su habitación, Tom se encontraba realmente redactando su carta a Hepzibah, no había mentido en ello y le convenía mantener el encanto con la que la había cautivado.

Él era un experto en mentir descaradamente, por alguna razón no podía recordar hágalos para su fea apariencia, miró hacia la ventana, su mirada se había topado con el cuarto de aquella muggle, había olvidado el sutil deleite que le había provocado, el verla tan vulnerable temblando de miedo, aquella angustia de que todo estaba perdido, el cómo su perfecto comportamiento de sirvienta se había roto , para dar paso a la pobre criatura miedosa, era curioso cómo le había afectado el crucio, era uno de las más Fuertes que había conjurado, tal vez esa era la explicación, su magia era tan ponderosa que a diferencia de los pobres intentos de otros magos, no habían logrado perjudicarla, le fascinaba saber que ante aquella muggle inmune a la magia, él lograba afectarla, no de la forma deseada, claro, pero aquello significaba mucho

-"Tal vez, me sea útil"- Pensó, aun no sabía, para que una muggle inmune a la magia podía servirle en sus propósitos, pero él no descartaba la información que obtenía, aquel dato de su existencia, probablemente en algún momento le sería beneficioso, por ahora, le convenía mantenerla con Burke.

Entonces recordó aquellas heridas que había visto en su brazo, sabia de donde provenían, chasqueó su lengua, sin considerar su procedencia muggle, su inmunidad a la magia era lo que la hacía valiosa como los objetos de la tienda y como tal, no debería ser dañado, después de todo perdería su valor por su mal estado, luego recordó su apariencia y sabía que su físico era algo que completaba su valor, después de todo su apariencia era agradable a la vista ya que aquel vestido, hacia resaltar su figura de forma femenina y delicada, como aquellas esculturas griegas, nuevamente la apariencia de Hepzibah Smith cruzaba por su mente, Tom agradecía que la muggle físicamente era de su agrado, no soportaría una aberración muggle en su presencia ya de por si muggle, horrorosa, no podría tolerarla y desearía torturarla hasta la muerte.

Entonces recordó que estaba a pocos segundos de ver su rostro de agonía y por primera vez, sintió la curiosidad de saber cómo era su rostro, si encajaba con su apariencia o toda su belleza era contrarrestada por la fealdad de su rostro

-"Bueno, en algún momento lo veré, solo espero que cuando llegue el momento, esté entretenido con sus sufrimiento"- Tom con aquel pensamiento, había retomado la tediosa tarea de escribir su carta, esta vez había logrado fácilmente dar uso al repertorio de frases encantadoras que tenía para hacerle saber a Hepzibah que había quedado fascinado por conocer al alguien tan asombrosa como ella, con una belleza deslumbrante que solo ojos dignos podían ver , lo cual solo se equiparaba con su bondad y generosidad al negociar, que él estaba ansioso por poder pasar tiempo nuevamente con ella y le agradecía por tan encantadora tarde en su compañía


	5. Capitulo 4

**Notas:** Estoy feliz de poder actualizar pronto, me disculpo si Tom está un poquito fuera de personaje o como dicen OCC, tengo dudas existenciales XD y ando escribiendo tonterias

Mil gracias por leer y espero les guste este nuevo capitulo :)

* * *

En una gran habitación llena de objetos valiosos apilados uno sobre otro, ocupando la mayoría del espacio disponible, habia una elfina sacudiendo el polvo de aquellos montones de reliquias cuyo orden desafiaba la gravedad, amenazando en caer con el más leve soplido, aun así la elfina, continuaba con su labor, el silencio de aquel lugar era roto por el sonido de una audible carcajada que provocaba que aquella criatura se crispara de los nervios.

-¡Hokey! Sírveme té- Decia con una voz cantarina, demasiado aguda para los oídos del elfo

-Como ordene ama- Hokey le llevaba el té, suspirando, sabía que lo que vendría.

Al servirle, su ama no dejaba de reír espontáneamente y de ventilarse con su abanico, al parecer recordaba algo que habia iluminado su humor.

-¡El joven Riddle me ha escrito!- Se abanicaba más presurosa con su abanico-Realmente quedó prendido de mi belleza- Hokey rodaba los ojos- Oh pobre criatura, bajo el mando de ese cascarrabias de Burke, por fortuna me ha encontrado, alguien tan dulce e inocente como él, no puede estar solo!- Los ojos de Hepzibah brillaban con avaricia, ella era una ávida coleccionista, ante sus ojos observadores, Tom era un tesoro que no dejaría a la merced de cualquier mujer, ella lo tendría solo para ella, después de todo un adonis como él tan culto e inteligente, era algo que no llegaba todos los días a la puerta de la casa.

Miraba de nuevo la carta, apreciando la impecable y perfecta caligrafía

-lo ves Hokey, no pudo resistirse a mis encantos- Se miraba al espejo, acomodando su peluca y aplicando excesivo rubor en sus ya coloradas mejillas, sin esperar respuesta de la elfina, continuaba con su conversación – Le responderé de inmediato, quiero verlo lo más pronto posible, ¡Hokey!, asegúrate de tener mi nuevo corsé preparado el día que él regrese, le mostrare las curvas que una verdadera mujer posee- Decia apreciando su excesiva grasa como si fuese la silueta más escultural del mundo.

De regreso en Borgin & Burke

-Necesito que lleve este paquete a esta dirección- Burke te entregaba un papel donde estaba anotado lo que el refería.

-Mi señor, ¿está seguro?- Decías dudosa, ya que nunca te habia permitido salir de la tienda y ahora te estaba enviando a la calle, además sabias que podria haber usado fácilmente una lechuza para ese encargo.

Burke enarcaba una ceja ante tu comentario

-Está para acatar órdenes, no para cuestionarlas- Burke le daba un sorbo a su bebida – Además acostúmbrese, está será otra función suya- Movía su mano indicando que te fueras, hacías una leve inclinación.

-Con su permiso- Decías y abandonabas su estudio.

Habías tomado el paquete, sabias cuál era su contenido, porque tú misma lo habías empacado, era uno de esos artilugios malditos de la tienda, miraste la dirección, la cual era un poco confusa, estabas en la puerta de la tienda y por unos instantes miraste el picaporte, aun incrédula, hacía meses que no veías el exterior, respiraste profundo, con lentitud lo giraste.

Nada habia ocurrido.

La puerta se habia abierto y no habia sido el fin del mundo, saliste de la tienda mirando el callejón en pista de una señal que te indicara la dirección del lugar, recordaste tu recorrido hacia la tienda con Fletcher, él te habia dicho que el callejón diagon era el callejón principal de todo este laberinto de callejones, recordando tus pasos, caminaste por donde habías estado antes.

Al llegar al callejón diagon, inmediatamente tu afán por ubicarte y buscar la dirección del papel, se borró de tu mente, la magia invadía el lugar, podías ver todos los aparadores llenos de distintos objetos, en uno apreciabas escobas de diferentes formas, en otro jaulas llenas de lechuzas, gatos y sapos, en otro figuritas y juguetes encantados que se movían de manera alegre, los niños corrían por todas partes, también veías adultos caminando tranquilamente algunos tomados de la mano, otros solos y otros en grupos.

Estabas maravillada con lo que veías, habías olvidado que la magia también era inofensiva , dulce, que la magia podía ser buena y no perjudicar a nadie, estabas tan embelesada que no te habías percatado de las personas cuando se daban cuenta de tu presencia, unas te evitaban lo que más podían, otras te miraban descaradamente sin disimular, otras murmuraban. Volviste a la realidad, aquel mundo mágico hermoso era ajeno a ti, no pertenecías a él, solo pertenecías al retorcido lado oscuro, miraste al aparador frente tuyo, lograste ver el reflejo de tu cuerpo, aquel traje negro que con aquel velo era tétrico para los niños y que para los adultos causaba todo tipo de sensaciones incomodas.

De repente todo te daba vueltas, los murmullos, las miradas, no lo soportabas, decidiste huir de allí, caminaste sin rumbo fijo dejando que tus pies divagaran por el callejón, sin darte cuenta, hacia muchos pasos habías salido del callejón diagon y habías entrado al Londres Muggle.

Si la magia te habia sorprendido, ahora la ciudad lo hacía, las edificaciones eran tan diferentes a las que estabas acostumbradas en tu país, habia mucho más tránsito de vehículos y más afluencia de personas, después de todo Londres era una de las ciudades más famosas del mundo, caminabas maravillándote con los hermosos vestidos de las mujeres y la tranquilidad que sentías allí, las personas cuando pasaban a tu lado, inclinaban levemente su cabeza a modo de saludo, ellos te respetaban, eran personas como tú, muggles en palabras de Burke, pero no te miraban ni murmuraban como lo habían hecho los magos, te sentías en paz, aunque tenías el velo puesto, ellos no podían verlo, veían tu sonriente rostro .

Recordaste tu tarea, miraste la dirección que estaba en el edificio más cercano, luego miraste la del papel, por lo menos sabias tu locación y aquella dirección se encontraba algo retirada, pero no imposible de recorrer a pie, estabas contenta, por primera vez disfrutabas el poder estar en otro país, llenabas tus ojos con el panorama que Londres te ofrecía, caminabas lentamente disfrutando del recorrido, te adentraste en callejones, girabas a la derecha y luego a la izquierda en búsqueda de la dirección, cada paso te acercaba más a tu encomienda

Despues de muchos minutos, llegaste a la dirección que decía el papel, lucia como cualquier otro edificio de los que habías visto en tu recorrido, esperabas ver calderos o cosas mágicas, pero lucia como una residencia muggle. Subiste las escalinatas de mármol y tocaste la campana anunciando tu llegada.

Transcurrió un minuto, luego dos, te atreviste a tocar nuevamente cuando de repente la puerta se abrió, viste a una pequeña escuálida y orejona criatura mirándote fijamente, jamás habías visto algo similar, te quedaste mirándolo fijamente hasta que su voz trémula te hizo reaccionar, avergonzada por mirar fijamente aquella criatura

-¿Que desea?- sus enormes ojos brillantes, te miraban un poco impacientes

-Discúlpeme, esta es la residencia de la señora Blanchett – El elfo se habia sorprendido con la primera palabra, que jamás habia sido dirigida hacia su persona, asentía respondiendo a tu pregunta - He venido a entregar un encargo de la tienda de Borgin &Burke- El elfo asentía nuevamente – Si me permite un momento- El elfo se desvanecía frente a ti para reaparecer a los pocos segundos con una pequeña bolsa de cuero la cual te la entregaba, tú le entregabas el paquete

-Muchas gracias, que esté muy bien- Decías, aquella criatura te veía desconcertada, temblaba y veías sus ojos brillar de emoción, ibas a disculparte pero una voz llamaba a aquella criatura y él sin poder reaccionar apropiadamente, inclinaba levemente su cabeza en señal de despedida, para cerrar la puerta.

Te quedaste extrañada ante la reacción de aquella criatura, su reacción de cierta forma te habia conmovido, su mirada decía muchas cosas que no lograbas comprender, al parecer lo habías alegrado un poco, con aquel pensamiento habías retomado tu camino de regreso a la tienda, minutos después te detuviste

-"¡Este lugar no lo reconozco!"- Pensaste, alarmada te habías dado cuenta que te habías perdido, recorriste varios callejones tratando de recordar el camino a casa, no sabías que hacer, miraste de nuevo el papel tratando de recordar la dirección por la cual te habías ubicado inicialmente, pero tu mente te fallaba para las direcciones, lamentaste el haberte distraído con la novedad de estar afuera, trataste de recordar algún lugar representativo por el que te pudieras ubicar, pero no conseguías nada.

Decidiste caminar nuevamente, tarde que temprano darías con el lugar, viste un mercado, el cual se te hacia familiar, suspiraste aliviada al recordar que el callejón diagon no estaba muy lejos, veías a través del cristal del mercado cuando una silueta se materializó detrás de ti.

-¡Así que aquí está la muggle perdida!- Te giraste de inmediato al escuchar aquella voz, la cual solo podía pertenecer al más joven de los amos

-¡Amo Riddle!- Decías casi en un susurro

-Sígame- Se giraba sin decir nada más, emprendiendo el camino hacia la tienda

-Mi señor, disculpe mi atrevimiento pero ¿Cómo lo supo? – Decías caminando detrás de él, separados por un par de pasos, estando en medio de los muggles por alguna razón te sentías segura de hablarle, aun si este no respondiera, pero te sorprendió con sus palabras

\- Cuando entregó el paquete de inmediato lo supimos por el encantamiento del paquete, cuando transcurrió mucho más tiempo del que le tomo para entregar la encomienda, supe que algo habia ocurrido y como encargado de la tienda no puedo permitir que pierda el tiempo extraviándose- decía con su tono de voz comandante y monótono

-Gracias mi señor, ha sido muy generoso - aun si tus palabras no le importaran, eras sincera y le expresabas el agradecimiento que sentías, sabias de qué forma decirle para complacerlo, después de todo, habías pasado meses en aquella tienda y habías sido testigo de las conversaciones que tenía con los clientes, poco a poco sabias que palabras usar para no estar en peligro.

Sin darte cuenta, Tom estaba sonriendo, aquellas sutiles adulaciones eran las que le gustaban, a diferencia de aquellas recargadas y exageradas que a veces solía recibir de sus mortifagos, no tenían tacto para aquellas cosas, pensaban que entre más palabrería mejor, pero no era así, solo la palabra exacta y podían complacer a su señor, no era tan difícil, hasta una muggle podía hacerlo.

Sacudió aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza, nuevamente aquella muggle invadía sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta, su sonrisa se habia borrado y su expresión de seriedad se habia posicionado en su semblante.

De repente una joven pareja de enamorados se habían cruzado con ellos, Tom no les prestó cuidado, pero un sutil gesto del hombre le llamó la atención, a pesar de estar tomado de la mano de la que era su pareja, no habia dejado de mirar hacia donde estaba la sirviente, Tom se habia percatado de la clase de mirada que le habia dirigido, era esa clase de mirada cuando los hombres veían a una mujer de un gran atractivo. Aquella reacción habia inquietado a Tom, al parecer aquella sirviente tenía un rostro que era acorde con su cuerpo, o sino aquel hombre no la habría visto de aquella forma, Tom dedico un segundo a observar a la pareja de aquel hombre, era hermosa, no lo podía negar, eso le daba idea del tipo de gusto que tenía aquel sujeto, por lo que afirmaba su suposición, el rostro de aquella muggle no era feo.

Tu miraste a la pareja, no le habías prestado atención a la mirada que te habia lanzado aquel sujeto, suspiraste levemente, al ver la felicidad de ellos, tú te encontrabas caminando unos pasos atrás, de un hombre atractivo y despiadado, sabias que por más lo desearas, en tu vida la posibilidad de caminar con alguien como aquella pareja, habia quedado en el olvido, ahora mirabas aquella ancha espalda que te guiaba a tu encierro.

Despues de aquella incursión fuera de la tienda, nada extraordinario habia ocurrido, varios días transcurrieron y estabas en la tienda limpiando cuando el encargado Riddle habia llegado acompañado por un joven de cabellos plateados.

Se habían encerrado en aquel cuarto de cortinas donde habías estado el primer día en la negociación de Fletcher, por varios minutos estuvieron allí hablando acaloradamente de diversos temas.

-Mi señor, es un honor para mí poder verlo en persona- Decia Abraxas Malfoy, una vez que se habia sentado en aquel reservado lugar.

-Más vale que la información que tenga, valga la pena de haberlo recibido aquí- Tom decía un poco molesto, les habia dejado claro como los contactaría una vez que terminaron su vida en Hogwarts

-Si mi señor, sé que no tenemos permitido visitarle, a menos que nos dijera lo contrario, pero es información que ha estado buscando desde hace muchos años- Malfoy le extendía un pequeño papel

Tom leía aquella información, la cual le revelaba la zona donde se encontraba la diadema de Ravenclaw, él sabía que se encontraba en Albania por la conversación que habia tenido con la dama gris, pero no habia logrado encontrar la ubicación exacta, Malfoy quien tenía más tiempo libre, dinero y familiares por toda Europa, Habia logrado triangular la ubicación de la diadema, todo bajo las directrices de Tom, después de todo él siempre era la mente detrás de cada movimiento de sus mortifagos

-Excelente Malfoy, me has resultado mucho más útil que los demás, por ahora puedes retirarte-

Despues de intercambiar información y actualizar a Tom en cuanto a sucesos relevantes entre los de raza pura, como compromisos, alianzas y demás, salían del pequeño salón, manteniendo las apariencias, Tom como un encargado de tienda y Malfoy como el poderoso señor sangre pura.

-Al parecer mi visita a la tienda ha sido bastante productiva- Decía Malfoy con ese tono pomposo que solo los Malfoy poseían – Muy buen trabajo Riddle-

-Para servirle señor Malfoy- Tom hacia inclinaba levemente su cabeza, sabía que Abraxas estaba disfrutando de aquellos instantes, en los que podía hablarle como si fuera de la servidumbre, no le molestaba, eran solo pequeños detalles para mantener su fachada de perfecto mago servicial.

Tu aun estabas en la tienda, esta vez estabas acomodando un precioso collar que uno de los últimos visitantes habia forzado a que lo portaras para comprobar tu inmunidad, Abraxas se habia quedado estático observando, como manipulabas con delicadeza aquella joya sin sufrir daño.

-No le creía a Lestrange cuando me habia dicho de los rumores del muggle inmune a la magia- Se acercaba a ti, un sorprendido de tus movimientos, al sentir su cercanía , te detuviste, te giraste hacia él e hiciste una reverencia, miraste su rostro fijamente, otro mago atractivo de sangre pura, este tenía un aire aristocrático mucho más notorio que los demás, algo que hacia juego con su cabello plateado y su piel blanca como la nieve, su cuerpo era delgado y alto similar al de Tom.

-Si mi señor, es real- Decia Tom sonriente, con aquella fachada de servidor complaciente

-Acabo de ver que tomó aquel collar maldito como si nada, ¿es verdad que si pago cierta cantidad de galeones, puedo darle ordenes?- Abraxas seguía fascinado viéndote, habia extendido su mano para tocarte, en ese instante tu cuerpo se habia tensado levemente, al notarlo, recapacitó percatándose de que estaba demasiado cerca de ti, bajó su mano y se alejó dándote espacio.

Tom se habia dado cuenta, de las acciones de Malfoy, sabía de la fascinación que tenía por las cosas muggles, cosa que era su secreto más profundo, así que no le sorprendia que sintiera curiosidad y cierta atracción por aquella Muggle

-Si mi señor, si desea intentarlo acompáñeme de nuevo en donde nos encontrábamos- Tom seguía manteniendo su máscara, en otra situación se las habría ingeniado para que Malfoy se retirara lo más pronto, pero tenía curiosidad de ver lo que haría y más por ver en acción a la Muggle, te hacia una señal para que los siguieras.

Una vez en aquel cuarto cubierto de cortinas, Malfoy se habia sentado, Tom estaba de pie a un lado suyo y tú estabas en frente de los dos, Malfoy habia pagado los galeones iniciales y estaba considerando que pedir.

-Dime, ¿qué cosas puedo ordenarte?- Malfoy habia dado su primera orden, de forma gentil, como si estuviera hablando con una señorita sangre pura en una reunión y no con una muggle sirviente.

Su forma de hablar te habia sorprendido, desde el principio se habia comportado de forma educada contigo, todo lo contrario a los demás magos, era la primera vez que te trataban de forma gentil, como el ser humano que eras y no como un ser inferior, en el fondo tu mente te Decia que no te confiaras, que en cualquier momento el podria herirte como los demás, con aquellos pensamientos le respondiste

-Lo que desee mi señor, puede probar mi inmunidad a la magia ordenándome que use cualquier objeto maldito, que beba alguna poción dañina, incluso puede hechizarme, también puede empuñar armas encantadas contra mí y ver si tienen aquel efecto nefasto, mi señor – Inclinabas tu rostro esperando a su respuesta

-Veo que todas esas cosas te han hecho y no te han lastimado ¿verdad?, ¿Me permites ver donde han probado las armas encantadas?- Tom rodaba los ojos, por alguna razón le molestaba el comportamiento de Malfoy, tu asentías y te acercabas a Malfoy, retirándote la manguilla para enseñarle tu brazo en el que te habían cortado, Malfoy lo tomaba con el mayor cuidado posible, como si temiera lastimarte por el hecho de tocarte, veía cada herida analizándola, todas eran cortadas, ninguna habia logrado algún efecto que comúnmente se asociaban a las armas encantadas como sangrado perpetuo, pus, podredura de la carne, envenamiento. Tu brazo solo tenía cortadas leves de diferentes largos pero de similar profundidad.

-Cuanta crueldad, quiero intentar si mis encantamientos no te surten efecto- te Decia sonriente y miraba a Tom para corroborar que por el pago que habia hecho le permitía hacer eso, Tom asentía y el procedía.

Sacaba su varita, veías como miraba fijamente las heridas y Decia en voz alta algo que no podías entender, veías como salía la luz de su varita, pero a los pocos segundos tu piel se veía sin cambio, aquel hombre era testarudo , porque lo intento tres veces más hasta que Tom fastidiado por la melosidad de Malfoy lo detuvo

-Mi señor, por favor, no desgate su magia de forma innecesaria, el Muggle es realmente inmune- Malfoy se habia girado a verlo, a pesar de que su voz era servicial, sus ojos mostraban lo contrario.

-Está bien, antes de retirarme me gustaría poder ver su rostro- Le daba los galeones a Tom, no se habia percatado que ambos estaban tensos, tú por que Tom vería tu rostro y él porque no esperaba aquella imprudencia de Malfoy, cuando le habia dejado claro, que ya habia sido suficiente de aquella farsa.

Tom te asentía, ya sabias lo que tenías que hacer, estabas a punto de hacerlo cuando Malfoy se levantaba y se paraba frente tuyo

-No te muevas, déjame hacerlo a ti- De nuevo aquel tono gentil, pasaste saliva, inevitablemente viste hacia donde estaba Tom, él tenía una expresión estoica, pero lograste ver que sus ojos tenían un leve destello rojo de ira, cuando sentiste que Malfoy tomaba el velo regresaste su mirada a él.

Fue instantáneo, el velo ya se encontraba arriba, Malfoy te habia sujetado de los brazos y se quedó viendo tus facciones, embelesado con lo veía, por la posición Tom no podía verte ya que Malfoy era alto y su cuerpo te cubría.

-¡Pero que hermosa señorita eres, es toda una lástima que tengan tu rostro cubierto, pero me siento privilegiado de haberlo visto!- Sus palabras te hacían sonrojar, definitivamente aquel joven mago, era el único diferente a todos los demás, te sentías protegida con el cerca, pero aquella sensación terminó muy pronto, él se habia alejado de ti.

-Bueno Riddle, definitivamente esta visita a la tienda es la más memorable de todas, gracias por su tiempo, le entretuve demasiado- Tom te miraba fijamente mientras Malfoy hablaba, una vez que lo encaraba nuevamente, Tom regresaba su miraba a él como si nada.

-No es nada, me alegra que aquí pueda encontrar lo que requiere, lo acompaño a la puerta- Movía su mano suavemente indicándole la salida

-No es necesario, parto ahora mismo, gracias por su servicio Riddle- se daban un apretón de manos y este desaparecía frente a tus ojos.

De repente el silencio reinaba en aquel lugar, Tom te miraba fijamente nuevamente, te sentías vulnerable ahora que tu rostro estaba expuesto, el podria leer fácilmente tus expresiones, como lo hacía justo ahora, moviste tu mano rápidamente para bajar tu velo, pero este se habia atascado con una de las rosas de la corona

-No- La voz de Tom te habia detenido, este acortaba la distancia entre los dos, no sabías que pensar, estabas estática, pendiente de sus acciones

Su blanca y larga mano te tomaba del rostro, su mirada indescifrable continuaba fija en tu rostro analizando cada facción tuya, como si fuera la primera vez que veía un ser humano, estabas extrañada, tus rasgos no te parecían nada extraordinario, recordabas el color de tus ojos, el color de piel, tu cabello, tu nariz y te preguntabas que era lo extraño o fascinante que Tom veía en ellos.

Por su parte Tom, recordando cómo te habia mirado aquel hombre en la calle y la reacción de Abraxas, buscaba aquello extraordinario que los habia cautivado, pero no lograba encontrarlo. Obviamente tus facciones eran poco comunes por lo que eras extranjera, aun si tu color de ojos piel y cabello fuera igual al común de las inglesas, las proporciones de tu cuerpo y rostro era lo que era diferente, Tom sabia lo diferente que eras de las mujeres de Londres, él no negaba que la configuración de tus rasgos te hacia atractiva, pero no lograba comprender que era "eso" que cautivaba a los hombres que te veían.

Él no sabía, que justo ahora él también habia sido cautivado por ti

Definitivamente él no comprendía por que una muggle, la inferior de todas las razas, era más hermosa que todas las brujas que habia visto, más hermosa que aquellas mujeres que poseían la fuerza del universo, la magia.

Miraba tus ojos, tan brillantes, a pesar de usar Legeremancia no podía ver tu mente, pero tus ojos le revelaban todo lo que sentías, aquella confusión que sentías al tenerlo tan cerca, la precaución de tu cuerpo por si en cualquier momento fuera a dañarte, tu respiración acelerada por lo imprevisto y la paciencia, dejando que continuará con su observación evitando moverte o hablar para no molestarlo.

De cierta forma, estaba tranquilo tomando su tiempo de mirarte, cualquier otra mujer, ya habría hablado o habría intentado coquetearle, el hecho que te contuvieras y esperaras, lo relajaba, estaba en todo su derecho de manipularte a su antojo, eras una muggle a su servicio.

Él no era el único que observaba, tu aprovechabas estos valiosos segundos de su cercanía para deleitarte con su presencia, su rostro tan placido, con sus facciones relajadas, era la primera vez que lo veías así, sus ojos verdes, su cabello finamente peinado, su cuerpo atlético, por fin sentías que la vida te premiaba, no buscaba torturarte, simplemente veía el rompecabezas completo de tu ser, la última ficha que le faltaba era la geografía de tu rostro para poder verte por completo.

Solo eran los dos, ni magia, ni estatus, ni razas, ni pensamientos, se veían de un ser humano al otro, hombre y mujer.

Temiendo lo peor, lentamente subiste tu mano y la posaste sobre la suya, ambos sintieron un leve cosquilleo al contacto, retirando de inmediato sus manos, haciendo que regresaran lentamente a la realidad

-Amo Riddle, discúlpeme por desperdiciar su tiempo, debo terminar mis quehaceres- Decías con voz firme, te alejabas de él poniéndote el velo y haciendo reverencia,

Él se habia quedado allí procesando velozmente todo lo que habia sucedido.

Tu corazón latía fuertemente, desde que se acercó a ti, tu pecho tenía aquel ritmo acelerado, te calmabas al intentar retomar tus tareas, tu mente trataba de descifrar el significado de sus acciones.

Ambos habían entrado en terreno desconocido.


	6. Capitulo 5

Hola a todos, perdón por el retraso de más de un mes, ninguna excusa es valida

Mis agradecimientos a todos quienes han seguido la historia desde el comienzo o han venido aquí después de leer otra de mis historias, gracias por agregar la historia o a mi a sus favoritos y alertas, no tengo palabras para decirles lo feliz que me hacen

Espero realmente este capitulo les guste , ya saben que son libres de comentar si les gusta o les desagrada alguna parte

* * *

 **Capitulo 5**

Tom reaccionó a los pocos segundos de que te marchaste, habia notado aquel sutil frio que de repente dominaba el lugar, en silencio subió a su habitación tratando de comprender lo que habia ocurrido.

Su cercanía no le importaba, el como aquel ser en busca del poder y el conocimiento, para nada se habia sentido incomodo en la situación, el deseaba satisfacer su curiosidad, aquel movimiento invadiendo su espacio personal y de forma algo intima, no era importante y no significaba nada para él, por fin habia logrado ver aquella muggle poseedora de aquella habilidad peculiar, todo encajaba a la perfección.

Lastimosamente Tom habia descubierto que la belleza predominaba entre los muggles y entre más pura fuera la sangre de los magos, menos atractivos eran, cosa que lo comprobaba su familia, Hepzibah Smith y obviamente la excepción eran los Malfoy, eso significaba que la sangre pura traía un gran poder mágico a cambio de la deformidad física, El mismo era la prueba de ello, hijo de un muggle, su fisonomía eran rasgos muggles de su padre, nunca lo admitiría pero su apariencia le habia facilitado mucho las cosas en su época en Hogwarts, cuando los adolescentes eran propensos a las hormonas, Tom sacaba provecho de sus encantos para tener a sus pies a todas las brujas y magos de la escuela, si hubiese nacido completamente sangre pura, tendría que haber hecho uso de la intimidación y del miedo, lo que le habría dificultado un poco las cosas tratándose de una escuela.

Nuevamente recordó lo que habia visto hacia unos instantes, la piel de la mejilla de aquella muggle era suave, habia creído que al ser una sirviente su piel seria áspera, cosa que levemente le sorprendió, sus ojos tan brillantes y vibrantes eran únicos, ya que transmitían una sensación de inocencia que jamás había visto en alguien de su edad, aquel brillo con el que todas las personas nacen pero que con el paso de los años , el dolor y la corrupción del alma los iban opacando, Tom lo sabía muy bien porque él jamás habia tenido aquel brillo en su mirada.

Tenía que reconocer, que el ser extranjera aumentaba su atractivo, sus rasgos peculiares, le llamaban bastante la atención, era diferente a las mujeres muggles y a las mujeres magas que habia visto toda su vida, su cuerpo tenía más gracia, sus curvas eran más estéticas, incluso se atrevería a decir que era más femenino que el común de la inglesas.

Tom sonreía, definitivamente era peculiar no solo en la magia sino en su apariencia, era un espécimen digno de conservar, aunque no podía evitar cierta molestia al recordar las heridas que le habían causado y el atrevimiento de Malfoy, Para Tom ella era un trofeo que debía poseer en su totalidad, pero mientras no le fuera útil no movería ni un dedo por ella.

Tocó su pecho notando que este dolía menos de lo habitual, el crear Horrorcrux le habían dejado un dolor permanente en su cuerpo como castigo de haber dividido su alma, a medida que la dividía, el dolor incrementaba. El soportaría todo el dolor que le impusieran con tal de alcanzar la inmortalidad, estaba tan acostumbrado que apenas habia notado la disminución, se preguntaba desde cuándo y porque, sacudió su mente de aquellos pensamientos debía prepararse tenía que ver a Hepzibah Smith.

Tom se desvistió, dejando su ropa sucia en el cesto, entro al baño y tomo la ducha, a pesar de ser un mago poderoso, tenebroso, un baño de agua caliente le despejaba la mente y limpiaba su cuerpo del hedor de otras despreciables criaturas, tal vez era la sangre muggle en su cuerpo la que le hacía disfrutar banalidades como esta o era su ser perfecto que disfrutaba de estos momentos para sí mismo, lejos de ese mundo de muggles y magos que solo desean un trozo de sí, donde solo hay muy pocos que merecen ser dignos de su tiempo.

Con una toalla envuelta en su cintura, procedió a secarse su cabello vigorosamente con una toalla, como si con aquel acto físico sacara a la muggle de su mente, usualmente aquellos simples movimientos, lo haría con magia pero quería prolongar el tiempo para sí, después de todo aquella bruja estaría esperándolo aun si tardara.

Su ropa estaba lista sobre su cama, exquisitamente elegida por él pero lavada y planchada por aquella muggle, su ceño se frunció levemente al notar que el doblez causado por la plancha estaba sutilmente torcido, a simple vista el traje lucia perfecto, pero a ojos de Tom el trabajo tenia muchísimos detalles imperfectos, generalmente con un toquecito de su varita, las prendas habrían corregido aquellos errores, pero perderían algo que él no sabía que deseaba conservar, Tom se las colocó arreglándolas en su cuerpo para que quedaran perfectas: el pantalón, la camisa, el chaleco, el saco. Una vez terminado de vestir uso aquella colonia que según su análisis era la que más efecto causaba en Hepzibah, para él un simple almizcle, el cual opacaba aquella fresca fragancia que provenía de sus ropas, nuevamente Tom frunció el ceño, por alguna razón, le molestaba el no poder percibir aquel sutil aroma.

Solo faltaba su cabello, estaba desordenado y con volumen si el pudiera ver el futuro, se habría dado cuenta que así era como los hombres del futuro mantenían el cabello, suspiró tomo el peine y lo arreglo perfectamente a pesar de estar un poco más largo como lo solía llevar en Hogwarts.

Una vez finalizado descendió por las escaleras y salió en rumbo a su cita. No tardó en aparecer frente a la puerta de Hepzibah e hizo sonar la campana, justo a tiempo, Tom Riddle jamás llegaba tarde a ningún encuentro por más desagradable le fuera.

La elfa le abrió y con su mirada trataba de disculparse por las locuras de su ama, Tom como siempre la ignoró. Una vez adentro hizo su camino hasta aquella silla que soportaba el peso de aquella grotesca mujer

Un chillido rompió el silencio

-Oh Tom querido- Hepzibah extendía su mano sin pensarlo para que el mencionado la besara, Tom ni corto ni perezoso realizaba aquel acto, sus labios rozaban aquella manchada y ajada mano excesivamente polveada, por un segundo aquella mano se tornaba en una mano más pequeña y joven, con el aroma del traje que él vestía, Tom estaba confundido, aun no habia levantado su cabeza de aquella mano cuando una estridente voz le hablaba

-Sucede algo querido Tom- Hepzibah, estaba encantada de que el retuviera su mano, creía que habia sido a causa del arsenal de encantamientos y pociones que habia usado para verse más atractiva, Tom al darse cuenta, se incorporaba

-Lo siento, me he quedado prendado de su hermosa mano- Decia, colocando un ramo de flores en ella y tomando asiento frente de ella

-Tom no me esperaba este hermoso detalle- Ponía las flores, en el jarrón que tenía predestinado para eso – Hocky, sírvele te a mi querido Tom- La elfina rodaba los ojos y hacia caso

-Me alegra tanto que el día de hoy hayas venido para visitarme y no solo por negocios, ya comenzaba a creer que solo eras lindo conmigo porque así te lo ordenaba aquel amargado de Burke- Aquella mujer se abanicaba sintiéndose triunfante, como si lo hubiese conquistado, por su parte Tom estaba satisfecho, era solo una artimaña para asegurar su total confianza y obtener acceso a cosas realmente valiosas para él.

-Por supuesto que no, no podria perder oportunidad de pasar tiempo con una dama tan fina y delicada como usted- Tom hacia uso de su más encantadora sonrisa al ver a los ojos a aquella bruja, por un segundo la vio más joven, más esbelta, con un traje negro y un rostro que recién acababa de descubrir y al parpadear aquella etérea imagen habia desaparecido dejando solo la grotesca imagen en sus pupilas.

-Espero verte en la fiesta de compromiso del joven Lestrange- Decia ella abanicándose, deseaba verlo en sociedad y acapararlo allí

-Estaré allí sin falta, si eso me da la oportunidad de verla en tan hermosas prendas- Decia Tom refiriéndose a los vestidos elegantes y ostentosos que las mujeres usaban en ocasiones tan importantes en la sociedad, muchos aprovechaban para mostrar sus hijos en edad de casarse esperando realizar grandes alianzas.

-Que gentil eres Tom-Se ruborizaba y continuaba hablándole de temas triviales

Así pasó la tarde hasta el anochecer.

De regreso en su habitación, Tom recordó aquellas visiones que tuvo, se extrañaba porque veía a la muggle, tal vez era su mente tratando de buscar algo agradable en esa situación, nuevamente alejo aquellos pensamientos y se dispuso a responder la correspondencia que habia llegado en su ausencia.

A la mañana siguiente fue a reunirse con Burke para informarle lo que habia obtenido de Hepzibah.

-Es bueno que asistas a aquella fiesta Tom- Decia Burke bebiendo de la copa de vino que tenía en la mano – No solo por tus propósitos personales, sino para darle gusto a Hepzibah- Tom obviamente sabia eso pero lo siguiente que diría Burke lo tomaría por sorpresa

-Sabes que en esas fiestas se realizan toda clase de negocios y transacciones, como sabes hay muchos caballeros que buscan entretenimiento de calidad, bailar con jóvenes de alta clase no les satisface ya, así que sería buena idea llevar a la muggle, para ofrecerla de entretención a aquellos que estén dispuestos a pagar el precio- Tom apretaba su puño, aquella muggle no debía ser tratada como un objeto cualquiera y una vez que el habia decidido que sería su pertenencia la idea de exponerla en una reunión de magos de alta clase no le satisfacía, sus pensamientos contrastaban con su expresión serena y monótona ante Burke

-Obviamente no todos son partidarios de la magia oscura, así que ante los demás, debemos mantener las apariencias y presentarla como un simple sirviente nada más. Burke hizo sonar la campañilla para llamar a la muggle.

Mientras tanto, tú te encontrabas barriendo el patio, cuando aquella campana hizo el peculiar sonido, miraste el panel para saber en dónde te requerían, al parecer Burke te requería en su oficina

-"Ojala no sea otra encomienda en la calle"- Pensabas recordando los últimos viajes que habías realizado, donde los magos destinatarios de los paquetes te habían tratado muy mal. Suspiraste y fuiste a la oficina, golpeaste un par de veces esperando a que Burke te permitiera entrar, al girar la perilla pensabas que estaría solo, pero viste una cabellera oscura y finamente peinada sobresaliendo de la silla frente a Burke, tragaste en seco, era Riddle, la última vez que lo viste el habia visto tu rostro y habia estado demasiado cerca de ti.

Riddle se levantó al escucharte entrar y se paró al lado de Burke quien seguía sentado en su escritorio

-A sus órdenes señor- Dijiste haciendo una leve reverencia a los dos, sentías la mirada fija de ambos sobre ti, especialmente la del más joven, el miraba con atención cada uno de tus movimientos como si estuviera planeando algo.

-En unos días habrá un evento muy importante, así que acompañaras a Riddle como la sirviente que eres, debe guardar discreción y solamente seguirá las ordenes que le de él, más le vale no equivocarse por que le ira muy mal, una cosa es equivocarse en la tienda la otra es enfrente de los más grandes magos y brujas- Burke finalizaba. Tu corazón se habia acelerado al escuchar las noticias

-Obviamente ese día usara un traje diferente más acorde a la situación y hi tendrá que trabajar mucho más de lo que ha hecho aquí, ya que servirá a otros como lo hace en la tienda- veías fijamente a sus ojos a través del velo, el té miraba fijamente también como si rostro estuviera despejado solo para el

Un par de segundos sostuvieron la mirada, recobraste la voz y dijiste -Como ustedes deseen- inclinabas levemente tu cabeza

-Eso es todo se puede retirar- Al girarte aun podías sentir su mirada en tu espalda, caminabas con un sonrojo en tu rostro, de alguna forma existía tensión entre los dos pero ambos habían decidido ignorar lo que habia ocurrido.

Mientras hacías las tareas que tenías pendientes te quedaste pensando en la clase de evento que seria, uno muy importante tal vez, porque si tenían que llevar servidumbre, significaba que las apariencias lo eran todo, estabas nerviosa porque significaba que estarías junto a él.

Faltando un día para aquel evento sobre tu cama aparece un traje, lo levantas con cuidado y observas que es mucho más cubierto del que usas, con mangas largas, cuello en bandeja, falda larga y delantal blanco, con desagrado lo tiraste a la cama, no te sentías para nada bien, una cosa era estar al servicio en una tienda en la que no todo el mundo entraba, ahora te iban a exponer como una sirviente, te hería el orgullo, te habías acostumbrado a estar con ellos, como cuando atendías a los enfermos que habías olvidado lo despiadada que era tu vida ahora y que probablemente muchas cosas peores podrían venir.

Despues de haber hablado con ellos en la oficina no los volviste a ver salvo para las comidas y no te dirigían ni una sola palabra, no te volviste a encontrar con Tom ni por casualidad, ya faltaban unas horas para la hora de partida y te dispusiste a bañarte ya vestirte, agradecías por tener la privacidad de un baño para ti, dejaste que el agua y jabón limpiara toda la suciedad que sentías que tenías, lavabas muy bien tu cicatrices como si desearas borrar los recuerdos de quienes te hirieron, cuando tu mano toco tu mejilla recordaste la mano que se habia posado allí varios días atrás, ese era el único contacto que no te habia desagradado y apreciabas, no sabías si un momento así se volviera a repetir, recordaste que estabas a punto de estar fuera de este horrible lugar en compañía de él una sutil calidez invadía tu pecho y continuaste preparándote

Aquel traje era liso no poseía ningún adorno o bordado, te lo colocaste y maldijiste los cordones con los que te lo amarrabas en la espalda, pronunciaban tu silueta pero era un desastre amarrarlos, la mayoría del tiempo lo gastaste en amarrar los cordones, amarraste el delantal blanco, recogiste tu cabello, te colocaste tu velo y te miraste al espejo, si antes tenías una apariencia siniestra ahora con todo tu cuerpo cubierto parecías un espanto salido del cementerio.

Caminaste hacia la puerta esperando a que Tom llegara, debías estar antes que él, cuando llegó sentiste que tu corazón se detenía, él te miraba de pies a cabeza analizándote, considerando las opciones, en cambio tú, no podías creer lo que veían tus ojos, el atuendo que el traía, era mucho más elegante de lo que normalmente era, lucia como un príncipe, su cabello finamente peinado hacia atrás, su smoking negro con cola de leva, sus manos finamente enguantadas, zapatos de charol, una exquisita capa y un fino broche de plata con la forma de una serpiente con esmeraldas incrustadas y dos pequeños zafiros por ojos, su varonil aroma aunque sutil lograba invadir tus sentidos ¿así de importante era el evento? Te preguntaste,

-Nada mal- Tom decía aun observándote detenidamente, su expresión era seria- Pero es un evento elegante y un sirviente con velo es antiestético para la ocasión- Con un movimiento de varita desvanecía el velo dejando descubierto tu sonrosado rostro, el cual estaba enmarcado con un par de mechones que caían sutilmente, las facciones de tu rostro destacaban al tener el cabello recogido, el cual también resaltaba tu elegante cuello. Tom te observaba nuevamente ahora sin el velo, el traje se veía bonito puesto que cuando lo habia elegido, tu silueta resaltaba, la falda larga hacia ver tus caderas anchas y la cintura mucho más delgada, el escote en bandeja, mostraba delicadamente tu clavícula y el nacimiento de tu pecho, Tom estaba satisfecho con el resultado

-Mucho mejor- Sin decir más Salió donde un coche los esperaba, al ver el coche que era jalado por caballos no pudiste evitar pensar "tienen toda la magia del mundo y no son capaces de aparecer un automóvil" Definitivamente a pesar de estar a mitad de siglo, los magos seguían atrapados siglos atrás.

El cochero abrió la puerta, esperaste a que Tom subiera primero y después el cochero te ayudó a subir cerrando la puerta tras de ti, quedaste sentada frente a él, bajaste la mirada al sentir sus analíticos ojos sobre ti, pero decidida a no dejarte ganar levantaste de nuevo tu mirada y la sostuviste, ante esa osadía él sonreía, parecía disfrutarlo, luego él apoyaba el codo en la ventana, posaba el rostro sobre su mano, mirando hacia afuera.

-¿Acaso el ratón se comió su lengua?-Tom decía con una sonrisa socarrona, sin mover su rostro sus ojos retornaron su mirada a ti.

-Pensé que lo adecuado sería estar callada- Respondiste firmemente observándolo atentamente

El desviaba la mirada de nuevo hacia la ventana – No se equivoca, pero el camino hacia allá es largo y es entretenido escuchar lo que una muggle como usted tiene que decir-

-Si es tan largo el camino, ¿porque simplemente no se aparece allí?-

Tom se reia burlándose de ti, como si fuera lo más gracioso del mundo, tú estabas aterrada de verlo reír y reírse de esa forma tan despreocupada, te preguntaste que habia sucedido con él, donde estaba el verdadero Tom.

-En un evento así, se consideraría vulgar usar el encanto de aparición significaría que estaríamos irrumpiendo en el lugar, además con cierta criatura inmune a la magia no me arriesgaría a usar la aparición especialmente en distancias tan largas-

Te sonrojaste, al parecer era tu culpa que él no pudiera aparecer, eso explicaría por qué usar una carreta desde el inicio y no aparecerse en un lugar más cercano para luego si usar un coche, algo así habías escuchado que solían hacer.

-supongo que el objetivo del evento no es simplemente asistir, sino fortalecer sus conexiones y buscar más clientes ¿no es así?-

-Oh al parecer el muggle sabe usar la lógica y no solo hacer la limpieza- Tom Decia sarcásticamente, aun con aquella sonrisa, ahora el verlo sonriente te fastidiaba más cuando hacia burla de ti.

-¡Soy un ser humano! Como usted, aun si no poseo magia tengo cerebro mucho más racional que el de muchos magos sangre pura- exclamabas roja del enojo, hacia bastante tiempo querías decirle sus verdades a los magos y Tom habia sido el detonante.

Por su parte el habia quedado atónito con tu respuesta, el no creía que fueras a responderle así, ¿a donde se habia ido la sirviente sumisa?, su asombro habia durado poco por que de inmediato su rostro habia retomado aquella sonrisa sarcástica

-"Definitivamente es una criatura interesante"-Pensaba Tom al ver que tenías más de una faceta, él no se habia dado cuenta de lo despreocupado que se sentía estando a solas contigo, no tenía ninguna estrategia en su mente o un paso a seguir o un objetivo a cumplir, simplemente era él, el humano Tom Riddle.

Probablemente tu inmunidad a la magia surtía efecto en él, aquel ser vivo con mayor magia oscura en su interior.

-Buena respuesta- Tom respondía sin poner mucho esfuerzo en debatir contigo, de todas formas estaban solos y lo que hablaran nadie más lo sabría –Un cerebro inteligente y una bonita apariencia de seguro llamara la atención- Te sonrojaste con sus palabras nuevamente y no pudiste evitar hablar

-¿Por esa razón prefirió que no llevara el velo?-

-No, muggles usando velos pertenece a creencias de magia oscura y al evento que vamos hay todo tipo de magos y no puedo arruinar mi reputación, así que simplemente serás una sirviente squib- Así que pasarías de ser una esclava muggle a una sirviente squib, por lo menos subiste de categoría.

Finalmente el coche habia llegado a su destino, mientras hacían la lenta procesión detrás de otros carruajes Tom te daba las indicaciones finales.

-Va a permanecer en el cuarto de sirvientes, estará atenta a cualquier mago que la requiera, especialmente si se trata de alguna dama y si escucha este sonido- escuchabas un sutil tintineo, el cual habia sido invocado por Tom pero sin usar su varita o decir un conjuro- vendrá a mí no importa donde me encuentre- Asentías, justo en ese instante el cochero abría la puerta, naturalmente Tom descendía primero, luego el cochero te ayudaba a ti.

En frente de ti se encontraba la mansión más grande y lujosa que tus ojos habían visto, al ver a las mujeres y hombres en tan ostentosos trajes, te sentiste en un cuento, lo que veías te habia quitado el aliento, el cual recuperaste una vez que viste a Tom caminar elegantemente hacia la entrada principal y sin más lo seguiste a la distancia adecuada.


	7. Capitulo 6

Hola a todos, perdón por mi ausencia sin más les dejo un nuevo capitulo

espero lo disfruten :3

Gracias por leer, por comentar y por seguir esta historia

* * *

 **Capitulo 6**

Seguiste a Tom en la distancia adecuada, en la entrada principal un mayordomo verificaba las invitaciones y guiaba a los invitados a la antesala para ser anunciados. Una vez Tom arribó y el mayordomo lo reconoció este trago en seco y le hablo de forma más formal y respetuosa que con los demás invitados anteriores.

-"Mi señor, mi amo me ha dado órdenes de anunciarlo directamente sin necesidad de que aguarde en la antesala" La antesala era aquel espacio de las mansiones donde los visitantes esperaban hasta que fuera su turno de ser anunciados ante el dueño de la casa y este decidía si deseaba recibirlos o no, en el caso de una fiesta los invitados esperaban allí en orden de llegada para ser anunciados ante los demás asistentes que ya se encontraban reunidos en la fiesta.

-"Excelente"- Tom respondió, era natural que sus mortifagos lo priorizaran entre todos los magos poderosos que conocían, antes de seguir al mayordomo que lo guiaría directamente al salón principal, se giró hacia ti, entregándote su capa, mirándote fijamente por unos segundos luego desapareció detrás de unas enormes puertas.

Tú con su capa en mano y aún con el recuerdo su mirada en tu mente, entraste a la antesala y tomaste la puerta de la derecha, donde estaba el cuarto de sirvientes y la recepción para guardar las pertenencias de los invitados, te acercaste a la recepción donde una joven de tu edad de cabello rubio y bellos ojos verdes se encargaba de organizar y guardar las pertenecías de los invitados.

Le entregaste la capa y dijiste su apellido "Amo Riddle", ella te asentía y procedía a guardarlo, una vez sin la capa entraste al cuarto de sirvientes, un salón similar a la antesala, menos ostentoso con mobiliario básico, asientos y baños, la mayoría de asientos estaban ocupados, al parecer todos habían traído a sus sirvientes squib, te pareció raro no ver a ningún elfo doméstico, siendo que ellos serían mucho más útiles por su magia que un simple squib.

No conocías a nadie pero al parecer los sirvientes se conocían entre sí, no era la primera vez que asistían a aquellas reuniones y habían servido por años a los mismos amos, podías escuchar los rumores que contaban los amoríos secretos, las alianzas, las incapacidades de concebir hijos, las disputas familiares, la pureza de sangre de otros, los sirvientes eran quienes estaban al tanto de todo, lo sabían todo.

Estabas sentada tranquilamente prestando atención al lugar cuando una sirvienta de edad madura 30 o 35 años se acercó a ti.

-"Oh querida, ¿debes ser nueva verdad?"- Te sonreía amablemente y se sentaba a tu lado-"No te preocupes esto es como un día de descanso, rara vez somos requeridos, pero si llegamos a serlo… Bueno ya sabes" Aquella gentil mujer te sonreía y te explicaba cada detalle y te presentaba a los demás sirvientes, cada uno de ellos te mencionaba para que familia trabajaba y a quien habia venido acompañar tu les dijiste lo mismo.

De repente sin darte cuenta las horas habían transcurrido y Tom te solicitaba, no te percatabas que la fiesta habia terminado, fuiste por sus cosas pero notaste que la recepción habia cambiado muchísimo, ya no se encontraba la joven mujer que te habia atendido al comienzo, entre los abrigos habían elfos domésticos y flores extrañas, tomaste sus pertenencias saliste prontamente de allí.

Cuando llegaste al carruaje, Tom te daba la mano para ayudarte a subir. "está de muy buen humor, tal vez consiguió mucho más de lo que habia planeado" pensaste, estabas sonrojada. Una vez adentro Tom sonreía ampliamente aquella sonrisa te aterraba, lucia como un psicópata su mirada era penetrante y fría sin ninguna emoción, viste como su mano se acercaba a ti y se cerraba alrededor de tu cuello – Eres mía- Su intimidante voz habia susurrado.

Despertaste.

Aun te encontrabas en el salón de sirvientes, la música del waltz estaba sonando en el fondo tardaste varios segundos en recobrar la calma, notaste que habían menos sirvientes y aquellos que estaban contigo estaban enfrascados en su tertulia.

Miraste el reloj de péndulo que se encontraba en la sala apenas habia transcurrido dos horas y según lo que tenías entendido aquella fiesta se extendería hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

Veías como los sirvientes entraban y salían ocasionalmente, algunos eran solicitados para servir a sus amos tabaco o asistir a sus amas con sus vestidos, obviamente podrían hacerlo con magia pero en aquellas fiestas de las altas esferas sociales, la delicadez de las mujeres se demostraba permitiendo que otros la sirvieran, de cierta forma eso las hacía más llamativas ante los hombres, mostrándose como una belleza etérea, una flor hermosa que con el viento más brusco podria desaparecer y en el caso del genero contrario, estos al tener un sirviente que le proporcionara tabaco o le encendiera su habano, demostraban su poder de dominancia.

A veces los magos y brujas olvidaban que sus sirvientes eran squibs carecientes de toda magia, ordenándoles varias cosas a la vez para ser ejecutadas al mismo tiempo, en ese momento, era que podían hacer uso de cualquier otro sirviente que estuviera aguardando en el cuarto de servidumbre.

De repente la puerta que conducía al salón principal se abría dejando escuchar con claridad el barullo y la música de la fiesta

-"El amo Diggory desea que se le lustren sus zapatos, pero su prometida desea que la acompañe al tocador, ven Antoinette"- Decia una de las sirvientes presurosa tomando de la mano a la susodicha para desaparecer por la puerta cerrándolo nuevamente, dejando el cuarto de servidumbre ajeno a la música.

Cuando pensaste que la requisición de servidumbre empezaba a disminuir, escuchaste aquel sutil tintineo que habia sido conjurado solo para ti, te sorprendiste en parte no querías salir allí, pero por otra parte esperabas ansiosa por poder verlo.

Abriste la puerta lentamente y la visión que tuviste era la de un lugar sacado de un cuento de hadas, un gran salón exquisitamente decorado, con candelabros de cristal colgando del techo, hermosas ventanas amplias con marcos elegantes que conducían a balcones de mármol cuya vista podías apreciar era de un jardín cuyos arboles habían sido decorados con miles de lucecitas mágicas. El suelo era tan brillante el techo y paredes con elegantes acabados como si tuvieran detalles en oro y diamantes.

Los asistentes deslumbraban con sus hermosos y elegantes trajes, veías trajes de diversos paños y colores en los hombres, algo que te parecía un poco excéntrico, estabas acostumbrada a ver trajes en tonos oscuros. En el caso de las mujeres tantos diseños que jamás habías imaginado unos tan hermosos y otros que te causaban terror. Veías magos y brujas de todos los tipos de complexión física, de todo ello lo que más te habia llamado la atención de aquella escena que se presentaba ante tus ojos, eran las figuras danzantes al ritmo de la melodía producida por los duendes que tocaban mágicamente aquellos instrumentos. La precisión y complejidad de sus pasos, la sincronización entre las parejas, definitivamente era magia pura.

Fue entonces que en medio de aquel hipnotizante paisaje lo viste.

Se encontraba danzando, con una mujer joven muy hermosa lucia como una ninfa del bosque, de las que habías leído en la literatura, como aquellos seres tan místicos y de una hermosura extraterrenal cuyos rasgos parecían adquiridos de la propia belleza de la naturaleza, cuando Tom se percató de tu presencia en la sala, le sonreía aquella persona sin dejar de mirarte con una mirada de diversión.

La melodía estaba iniciando sus notas finales, Tom guiaba a su compañera de baile en un par de giros, finalizando el baile, como era costumbre las parejas al terminar hacían reverencia hacia el frente, justamente ellos habían quedado inclinados hacia ti. Te sentías realmente extraña, a pesar que había más parejas en medio de ti y él, sentías como si solo estuvieran los tres en ese momento.

Tom se levantaba aun mirándote con aquella sonrisa divertida, de nuevo escuchabas aquel tintineo que te indicaba que te acercaras, aun así conservaste una distancia prudente de él y su acompañante, asumiste tu posición diligente, tus manos una sobre otra delante del delantal y tu cabeza esta vez en vez de bajarla la habías levantado manteniendo una erguida y estilizada postura.

Podías escuchar lo que le decía Tom a aquella persona, aquellos halagos que jamás recibirías de su parte, su adoración a su magia y la admiración a su linaje, luego como viste como besaba dulcemente su mano y la guiaba hacia otro hombre.

-"Si no conociera de tu caballerosidad pensaría que estás pretendiendo a mi prometida"- Decia aquel hombre unos cuantos años mayor de Tom, de cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, aquella dama ya se encontraba estrechando su antebrazo.

-"Seria un insulto a su belleza si no la elogiara apropiadamente. ¿Qué clase de caballero sería si no la tratara con el respeto que merece?"- Tom sonreía haciendo un leve gesto para que te le acercaras un poco más, de repente sentiste un peso extra en el bolsillo de tu delantal, al parecer Tom habia conjurado algo en aquella prenda, la sacaste y era una caja de madera con finos tallados.

-"Mi estimado amigo, que le parece si discutimos de asuntos no tan agradables con el sabor de un habano"- Tom daba un paso a un lado para que pudiera verte a su vez le indicaba a aquel hombre otra puerta que al parecer conducía al salón donde los hombres fumaba y jugaban cartas.

Aquel hombre, intercambio dulces palabras con su prometida, para partir con Tom seguidos por ti a una prudente distancia. El machismo fuertemente predominaba, los hombres podían abandonar la fiesta para fumar, beber, jugar cartas en una habitación contigua dejando de lado a sus acompañantes.

Una vez acomodados en medio de ostentosos sillones, procediste a abrir la caja y ofrecerle el habano a aquel hombre, quien lo tomo sin reparar en tu presencia como si no estuvieras allí. Cerraste la caja y sacaste el encendedor que habia aparecido con los habanos, delicadamente le ayudaste a encenderlo, guardaste las cosas, hiciste reverencia.

-"Ya no estás en Hogwarts Tom"- Aquel hombre decía divertido, al ver la abstinencia de Tom

-"El sabor del habano me desagrada"- Decia Tom tranquilamente –"Además que este queda impregnado en la ropa y en la boca, no quisiera espantar a las hermosas señoritas esta noche"- Tom extendía su mano, rápidamente colocabas uno de los vasos de cristal en su mano y tomabas la botella de whiskey de fuego para servirle, estabas levemente sonrojada al imaginar a Tom coqueteando con alguna de aquellas elegantes mujeres.

-"¿Y qué me dices sobre el licor?"- Aquel hombre sonreía al ver la actitud coqueta de Tom.

-"Lo que tú sabes muy bien, ayuda a nublar el juicio lo suficiente para tolerar presencias indeseables"- Tom decía sonriente mientras dirigía el vaso a sus labios para beber un trago.

Varios minutos después, a lo largo de la conversación el otro hombre te miraba con cierto interés, luego te hacia la señal para que te acercaras, te tomaba de la mano haciendo que te inclinaras a su altura.

-"Dime Tom, ¿aún no has tenido una aventura con esta Squib?"- Lo decía con una sonrisa cínica tomándote fuertemente del rostro, soltándote de inmediato al ver la mirada fulminante de Tom, pese a ser un hombre mucho mayor y con gran poder fue amedrentado con una mirada de él.

Aquella mirada desaparecía para dar paso a aquella mascara de simpatía que Tom habia portado en todo el día.

-"¿Tu qué crees?"- Decia Tom jalándote hacia su lado forzando a que te sentaras en una de sus piernas, tú estabas sonrojada sin poder articular palabra, con tu cuerpo tenso pero dejándose manipular por Tom.

-"¿Acaso crees que soy una bestia dominada por sus deseos…"- decía tomándote de la mano y acariciándola hasta llegar a tu hombro-"…Que ante la menor tentación, sucumbe irracionalmente a ella…" Acariciaba suavemente cuello luego a tu rostro con un leve roce, mientras su otro brazo habia rodeado tu cintura de forma dominante-"Olvidando los criterios para elegir una acompañante digna de tales placeres?"- Aquel hombre observa tal escena y ante su silencio Tom te liberaba suavemente y tú de inmediato te levantabas recobrando compostura.

Luego que todo regresó a la normalidad y aquel hombre pasaba saliva ante tal acto, aclaraba su garganta y retomaba la conversación, su voz al principio sonaba menos firme

-"Como siempre Tom, eres muy astuto y todos tus movimientos son calculados, no hay duda que eres de los que no le temen a nada"

Tom estaba satisfecho, aquel hombre al principio lo trataba como a cualquiera de su edad, un simple joven que por codearse entre las altas esferas pretendía ser importante, pero luego de bailar con su prometida le habia demostrado lo encantador que podria ser y al reunirse con él en privado y haber usado a la muggle le habia dado una prueba de su inteligencia y dominio, él no era un idiota que se conformaba con placeres sencillos, el buscaba el poder absoluto y no temía tomarlo.

Mientras continuaban conversando, tú tratabas de calmar los veloces latidos de tu corazón, aquello habia sido demasiado atrevido para ti, jamás habías experimentado tantas sensaciones al mismo tiempo: Indignación, euforia, incomodidad, alegría enfado.

Luego durante minutos estuviste atenta a ellos mientras trataban un asunto importante, cuando finalizaron, recogiste el cenicero, el vaso vacío y los colocaste en la ventanilla de servicio, donde los elfos se harían cargo.

Una vez afuera los dos hombres se separaron, seguías a Tom a la distancia habitual, te tomaste el atrevimiento de hablarle, así que en voz suave le dijiste

-"Mi señor, si no requiere de mi…"- no lograste terminar tu frase

-"Aun no se puede retirar"- Tom te habia interrumpido, respondiéndote aun caminando girando levemente su rostro para mirarte.

-"Como ordene señor"- Hacías una leve reverencia y lo seguiste, veías como se detenía a saludar a cada persona con la que se encontraba, intercambiaba algunas frases y proseguía, al parecer era hora de Tom de presumir su servidumbre, ya que antes de llamarte y por lo que podías escuchar, el tiempo anterior Tom lo habia invertido en danzar con las mujeres con grandes conexiones en la ceremonia para así dar pie a conversaciones con los patriarcas de cada familia.

Tom se abrió paso hasta llegar al lugar que habia evitado en toda la velada, aquel sillón donde se encontraba Hepzibah Smith, el caminó hacia ella, aquella mujer estaba encantada con aquella visión de príncipe que sus ojos contemplaban.

Tom hizo reverencia, tomó su mano enguantada y depositó un dulce beso en ella, Hepzibah se habia sonrojado pero debajo de tanto maquillaje, rubor y encantamientos no se notaba.

Cuando Tom se habia inclinado, Hepzibah notó tu presencia dándote una mirada de disgusto. Ella despreciaba la servidumbre pero tu belleza nata le molestaba más, se cuestionaba como aquella poca cosa servía a Tom, por qué no un elfo que era mucho más útil que un simple squib, probablemente Tom tenia gustos raros, su mente quedo nublada una vez sus ojos se encontraron con los de Tom, se sonrojó como si este pudiera ver su mente.

Tom podía leerla fácilmente sin necesidad de usar Legeremancia, su mente era tan simple que no le habia causado ninguna dificultad cautivarla, él sabía que las emociones de las mujeres eran incontrolables una vez se desataban y el deseaba mantener a aquella bruja complacida.

-"Esta noche esta radiante, mucho más que la luna que nos ilumina esta noche" Tom le habia susurrado una vez se habia incorporado.

Hepzibah se sonrojó, Tom era tan elocuente que podria desmayarse allí, lastimosamente no contaba con su elfina para auxiliarla así que recobró su respiración, Tom al notar su reacción habia esbozado una sonrisa de triunfo.

-"Que cosas dices querido"- Hepzibah sonrojada apenas pudo articular palabras

-"Solo digo lo que mis ojos ven"- El habia replicado.

Mientras tanto estabas sorprendida en como él podía descaradamente hablar así a una mujer que para nada inspiraba belleza, por otra parte estabas en el mejor lugar para observar a Tom desplegando sus habilidades, escuchar su voz entonar tales frases era algo de ensueño especialmente en tan hermoso lugar como ese.

Continuabas atenta allí siendo testigo de su conversación, Tom habia tomado asiento a su lado y habia tomado la mano de aquella bruja, le sonreía y se secreteaban de forma confidente, la sonrisa de Tom era diferente, al parecer su plan estaba yendo de maravilla.

-"Por favor… Hepzibah…Dímelo"- Tom habia dicho en voz alta casi arrastrando sus palabras, con un tono profundo y varonil, la forma de hablar era tan seductora como la de un amante, habia levantado sutilmente su mirada para verte causando que te sonrojaras levemente y Hepzibah no se habia quedado atrás, se estaba abanicando bruscamente con su abanico para volver a respirar.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, Tom jugando su papel del ingenuo joven amante, deslumbrado por la riqueza y poder de Hepzibah, mientras que ella calmaba su viejo corazón y trataba de retomar su papel de dominante.

Hepzibah intentado verse seductora, pero ridiculizándose en el intento le responde a Tom

-"Tengo dos reliquias de las cuatro de los fundadores de Hogwarts"- Nuevamente se abanicaba como si no hubiese dicho nada.

Aquella frase hizo que los ojos de Tom brillaran de la avaricia, realmente no habia perdido su tiempo con aquel vestigio de bruja, habia obtenido mucho más de lo que habia planificado, era su respuesta a haber pasado tanto tiempo al servicio de Borgin y Burke, solo debía desmemoriar aquella bruja y obtenerlo Tom.

Luego de varios minutos conversando más calmadamente

-"discúlpame Tom debo polvear mi nariz"- Hepzibah se disculpaba cubriendo levemente su rostro con el abanico, Tom negaba con su cabeza

-"Por favor, lleva a mi sirviente contigo, no podria dejarte sola"- Ella se sonrojaba, él te miraba dándote la señal, tu asentías un poco asqueada, él se reia de tu expresión y la seguías.

Mientras caminabas ella te iba hablando banalidades, hasta llegar al cuarto de aseo, una vez llegaste allí, efectivamente ella comenzó a arreglar su maquillaje y a componer su peinado, tú le asistías sosteniendo su maquillaje y siguiendo las instrucciones que te daba.

Ella no paraba de mirarte a través del espejo con una sonrisa de triunfo como si se creyera mucho más hermosa que tu

-"El joven Riddle está tan deslumbrado por mí, pobre criatura, me encargare de darle todo lo que desea"- Decia pintando sus labios sin dejar de verte, viendo tu rostro que no escondía muy bien el disgusto de su alarde

-"No le servirás por mucho tiempo, de aquello me encargaré"- decía polveándose la nariz

-"Yo le serviré a él más tiempo del que usted lo frecuentará"-Decías firmemente sin el menor atisbo de duda, aquella mujer no te importaba, sabias que Tom tenía su razón para darle su tiempo y una vez perdiera utilidad, no sería el centro de su atención. Tenías la satisfacción que eras parte de su vida y estabas más allá de las conexiones, intrigas, planes y marionetas, eras autentica para él y sabias que en cualquier momento el podria utilizarte, no te sorprendia, después de todo habías superado muchos abusos por parte de magos que tenían cierta predilección por las artes oscuras.

Tu sonrisa se habia desvanecido, Hepzibah con el movimiento de su dedo rasgaba tu ropa y deshacía tu peinado, te habia dejado indecente, la ropa colgaba hecha girones y tu cabello estaba enredado como un nido de aves, satisfecha con su resultado se marchó como si nada.

Tratabas de acomodar la ropa para que esta no se cayera y te cubriera, estabas enojada con aquella mujer y no sabías como proceder, no podías salir allí y exhibirte en medio de la fiesta pero aun así debías salir del baño.

Por su parte Hepzibah se habia reunido con Tom.

-"aquella sirviente tuya, necesita buenos latigazos, es indecente, pero no te preocupes querido Tom, le di su merecido castigo"- Ella se aferraba a su brazo, Tom habia visto en sus ojos lo que habia hecho más no movería de inmediato un dedo, después de todo estaba en su momento cumbre con Hepzibah

-"Por favor, no debiste ensuciarte, es mi deber corregirla, aquel acto severo solo desmejora tu apariencia"- Tom sonreía, instintivamente su cuerpo quería dirigirse hacia donde estás tú, pero el brazo de Hepzibah lo sujetaba con más fuerza, su lógica le decía que debía mantener la compostura, que eventualmente el podria devolverle el favor de educar a su sirviente.

Así que buscaron un lugar cómodo para seguir departiendo, saludando eventualmente a otros asistentes de la fiesta.

En aquel baño, un par de sirvientas entraban a ayudar a una dama con su vestido, mientras ella retornaba al baile, ellas se quedaban arreglando el desorden que habían hecho, una de ellas notaba que uno de los cubículos del baño habia un retazo de tela, al recogerlo este se movió

-"¿Señorita necesita ayuda?"- Aquella frase solo lo diría un sirviente, tú abriste la puerta revelando tu apariencia

-"Oh "- Aquellas mujeres no dijeron más, puesto que con lo que veían y sus años de experiencia, sabían lo que habia ocurrido.

-"No te preocupes querida, te vamos a ayudar"- Entre las dos te cubrieron mientras hacían su camino a la salida, disimuladamente caminabas detrás de ellas, quienes te cubrían con sus anchos vestidos, estabas a punto de entrar al cuarto de sirvientes cuando una voz las detuvo.

-"¿No se supone que deberían estar junto a mi hermana?"- Una voz familiar sonaba detrás de ustedes, el rostro amenazante de aquel joven se habia suavizado una vez habia visto tu rostro.

-"Mil disculpas Maestro Malfoy"- Aquellas jóvenes sin más remedio tuvieron que partir dejándote allí, estabas a punto de cerrar la puerta tras de ti, pero él te empujó cerrando la puerta detrás de ambos, los sirvientes que se encontraban en el cuarto al ver el alboroto se levantaron, pero al notar la presencia del heredero de los Malfoy, asintieron dejándolos solos.

-"Este hermoso rostro lo reconocería donde fuera, pero tu apariencia me da a entender que no fuiste del agrado de nadie" Sacaba su varita y con un leve movimiento la ropa volvía a su estado original al igual que tu cabello.

-"La velada casi acaba, pero ha sido demasiado aburrida para mi"- Decia con un rostro de pesar "Pero menos mal me he encontrado con la criatura más fascinante de todas"-Estabas nerviosa, no sabías que haría contigo, los sirvientes te habían dejado a solas con él, completamente a su merced, el que te haya ayudado a dejar tu apariencia como antes te habia aliviado, no crees que él se tomara la molestia de componerte para desarreglarte de nuevo o ¿sí?, retrocedías temerosa de su acciones, pero Malfoy se te acercaba más

-"No temas querida, no soy como ellos, jamás te lastimaría"- Malfoy lo decía acercándose peligrosamente a ti y sujetaba tu mano, apoyaba una rodilla en el suelo aun sosteniendo tu mano, acariciándola suavemente.

-"¿Me concederías el honor de compartir una pieza de baile conmigo?, realmente me encantaría que disfrutaras un poco de esta maravillosa fiesta"- Aun viéndote aterrada Malfoy susurraba-"Déjame conjurar un vestido digno de ti, que hasta la prometida, protagonista de la fiesta empalidecería de envidia"-

-"¿Cómo podria?, soy solo una sirviente"-apenas respondías, pensando en cómo reaccionaría Tom, siendo que estabas bajo sus órdenes.

-"Puede porque eres una de las damas más bellas de esta noche"- Sin esperar tu aprobación movía su varita, transfigurando tus ropas, en un traje verde con pequeñas flores de diamantes en los bordes del vestido, de tus dedos y hombros colgaba un velo que al mover tus brazos lucían como alas, dándole más movimiento a tu figura, haciéndote lucir como una bella mariposa tu cabello caía suavemente, lucia mucho más brillante tenía un pequeño adorno de mariposa a uno de sus costados.

Buscaste uno de los espejos que habia empotrado en la pared y te miraste de arriba abajo, no te podías reconocer, aquel vestido estaba fabricado con las telas más finas, ya que la tela caía como si flotara, anteriormente habrías sido exigente con el vestido, pero luego de meses de usar aquel deslucido y simple vestido negro con velo, cualquier color y diseño te parecía hermoso ahora.

Miraste a tus pies, tenías puestos unos tacones muy altos, los sentías realmente cómodos a pesar de la altura. De repente habías recuperado la confianza que habías perdido al ser ultrajada bajo el mando de Burke, Malfoy te ofrecía su brazo, gustosa lo aceptaste y caminando elegantemente aparecieron en aquel enorme salón, a través de la puerta del cuarto de servidumbre.

Todos los ojos miraban a la pareja que habia entrado, porque el hombre se trataba de nada más y nada menos que el heredero de los Malfoy, lo que les llamo la atención era su acompañante, la cual no habia sido vista en la velada, ni en ningún otro evento social antes.

Te sujetabas fuertemente a su brazo para evitar caer, se pararon en medio de la pista de baile, la ceremonia oficial habia terminado, se habia anunciado el compromiso y la fecha de la boda, así que solo restaban las últimas canciones de la fiesta.

Nunca habías bailado aquel tipo de música, solo estabas familiarizada con la música tradicional de tu país, la cual era más alegre y con mayores movimiento del cuerpo. Aun si el baile fuera de tu desagrado, en tu sangre estaba aquella calidez musical de tu tierra, aun si no supieras bailar, instintivamente sabias que hacer, después de todo el waltz que danzaban allí consistían de un par de pasos.

El posaba su mano bajo tus omoplatos, haciendo que pusieras la tuya sobre su hombro, con la mano sobrante sostenía tu mano delicadamente, la música inició, el dio el primer paso y comenzó a guiarte, él era un excelente bailarín ya que evitaba que cometieras errores. Todo te daba vueltas, debería ser un momento de éxtasis para ti, pero pese a bailar con el no podías evitar sentir incomodidad, tu cuerpo estaba bastante tenso a pesar de estar bailando.

Sentías las miradas de todo el mundo sobre ti, estabas mareándote, solo veías rostros difusos en la multitud riendo ante ti, una vez la música se detuvo miraste nuevamente a la multitud y reconociste un rostro, el cual estaba sonriendo ante el espectáculo.

-"Excelente baile"- Malfoy te halagaba como si nada, todo era producto de tu incomodidad, las parejas de baile alrededor estaban dispersándose, mientras otras ocupaban su lugar, habia sido una canción normal, en realidad nadie habia reparado en tu presencia, ellos estaban más que acostumbrados a ver jovencitas desconocidas aparecer y desaparecer en los bailes.

-"Lastima que no lo pueda repetir"-Malfoy lo decía sujetando tu mano, la acercaba a sus labios y depositaba un beso en ella –"Hasta pronto hermosa señorita" que alguien aclaraba la voz detrás de ti, te tensionaste porque sabias de quien se trataba.

Tom estrechaba la mano de Malfoy, intercambiaron un par de frases para luego despedirse de él a parecer este iba a retirarse de la velada, estabas un poco nerviosa, ahora que habían quedado los dos, Tom sujetaba tu mano de forma suave, como si fueras la maga de sangre pura más poderosa de todas, te miraba fijamente a los ojos como si cada instante apreciándolos fuera lo más importante para él, hacia reverencia y besaba tu mano, te sonrojaste aquel tono carmesí no pasaba desapercibido para él y contrastaba fuertemente con el verde de tu vestido.

La nueva pieza de música habia iniciado mucho antes, Tom deslizaba su mano sobre tu cintura dejaba que tu mano reposara sobre la suya, estabas embelesada por el momento, el contacto de sus manos provocaba en tu cuerpo muchas sensaciones agradables que no podías describir aun si el tiempo se detuviera. El té miraba sonriente, te habías percatado que aún no habías posado tu mano sobre su hombro, un poco temblorosa lo hiciste como si al hacerlo todo fuera a desaparecer y ese sueño terminara.

Él era real, estaba contigo y ahora el habia iniciado a bailar contigo, a diferencia del baile anterior con Malfoy, te sentías tan feliz, nada a tu alrededor importaba, estaban perdidos en la mirada del otro, pero aquella fascinación termino cuando Tom aproximo su rostro a tu oído, el sentir su tibia respiración sobre tu piel erizaba tu piel, pero sus palabras te hirieron.

-"No se crea tan especial, Malfoy pago por sus servicios, por tener el lujo y la excentricidad de bailar con un muggle en un evento tan conservador como este, todo un escándalo"- Tom sonreía cruelmente, tu trataste de separarte de él, pero él te estaba sujetando con fuerza, en tu forcejeo sus cuerpos chocaron desconcertando especialmente a Tom.

El tocar aquella muggle le causaba sensaciones que descontrolaban su ingenio, era una tentación a la cual acababa de sucumbir, el haberle dicho esas palabras hirientes era la forma de retomar el dominio. Toda aquella situación habia sido resultado de sus caprichos, Tom habia visto las intenciones de Hepzibah, por ello habia ofrecido a la muggle, luego al ver lo que habia hecho, su cuerpo instintivamente deseaba ir a donde ella estaba, pero su razón habia sido más cautelosa,

Al ver a Malfoy, lo manipuló para que rescatara a la muggle, haciéndole creer que demostraría superioridad haciendo un acto tan escandaloso, aun si nadie reconociera a aquella mujer, su amo Tom lo vería con buenos ojos, como alguien que no temía ir en contra de las tradiciones y de pasar por encima de quien fuera, sabía que Malfoy haría las cosas correctamente ya que sabía de su gusto por la muggle.

Su capricho terminaría allí pero el verlo acaparándola le desagradaba, ella le pertenecía y no soportaba aquello, así que sin pensarlo estaba de pie detrás de ella reclamándola, Malfoy conociendo a su señor se retiraba, no sin antes en aquel apretón de manos le dio la información sobre la reliquia que habia encontrado.

Tom se habia quedado sin habla al verla, en aquellas elegantes ropas y fino peinado lucia como la heredera de una de las más antiguas dinastía de magos de sangre pura, sus rasgos y belleza deslumbraba como si fuera un ser que no perteneciera a este mundo, por primera vez sus actos dominaron sus palabras, las emociones primaban sobre la lógica, Tom se habia movido guiado por su instinto, el haberle besado la mano y bailar con ella, era lo que más deseaba en el fondo de su ser en ese instante, todos sus planes, ideales y pensamientos corrompidos por la maldad habían desaparecido en el instante en que la habia mirado a sus ojos, se estaba dejando llevar por sus sentidos

Su aroma que estaba sutilmente en su ropa que le lavaba, ahora explotaba en su nariz como si estuviera en medio de un jardín de flores.

Aquella imagen que le ofrecía, era lo más interesante que habia visto en muchos años y no terminaba de grabar lo que sus ojos le mostraban

Su respiración cuando se habia acercado a susurrarle aquellas crueles palabras, era un poco más profunda de lo normal, él no le era indiferente y a pesar de ver su verdadera naturaleza no le temía o lo alababa como los demás, sus suspiros eran música para sus oídos

El tacto de su cuerpo en sus manos, aquella cercanía tan prohibida, pecaminosa para él, era completamente nuevo para Tom, desde Hogwarts lógicamente habia interactuado y tenido contacto de diversas formas con las mujeres, incluso mucho más para obtener lo que deseaba, ningún contacto con algún otro ser le causaba tanto desconcierto, no sentía absolutamente nada, pero con la muggle, el tacto era agradable, incluso deseaba repetirlo constantemente, se sentía completo, no podía descifrar porque ella era quien le brindaba tantas sensaciones siendo el inferior de los seres.

El choque de sus cuerpos cuando trataste de alejarte de cierta forma habia causado tantas sensaciones en su interior que el trance en el habían caído al principio los dominaba nuevamente, se miraban fijamente a los ojos, continuaron bailando, como si estuvieran teniendo una conversación solo con sus movimientos, ambos estaban deleitándose con la preciosidad del momento.

Así habia terminado aquella fiesta, los pocos invitados que quedaban empezaron a marcharse, la pareja de novios los despedía en la puerta, ustedes eran de los últimos en salir, al parecer deseaban retrasar tanto como fuese posible el retorno a la tienda.

Tom se despidió seguido de ti, los novios no se inmutaron con tu presencia, al parecer entre tantas personalidades, habían olvidado si te habían saludado anteriormente o no.

Las puertas de la mansión se habían cerrado, todos los carruajes habían partido menos uno, esta vez en lugar de ser Tom quien abordara primero, él estaba de pie a la puerta ofreciéndote la mano para que subieras.

Estabas un poco nerviosa de tomar su mano, lentamente mientras la movías hacia la de él, pensabas que estaba a punto de terminar el sueño, una vez le dieras la mano, subirían al carruaje y regresarías a ese mundo de esclavitud.

Pareciera que Tom pensaba lo mismo porque en el instante en el que tu mano se posó sobre la de él, te jalaba lejos del carruaje, guiándote hacia el jardín de la mansión.

Aquel jardín estaba decorado con hermosos arbustos y flores de todos los colores, al ser de noche este estaba bañado por la suave luz de luna y los danzantes flamas de los faroles que lo rodeaban.

Una vez allí Tom habia soltado tu mano y ahora te daba la espalda

-"¿Por qué?... ¿Porque, cada vez que estoy cerca de usted…cada vez que la toco, que la veo o que percibo su aroma, mi mente y mi magia esta fuera de control?..."- Por primera vez Tom hablaba sin atreverse a mirar a quien le dirigía sus palabras , por tu parte estabas sonrojada con su reacción y con sus palabras, Tom podía ser el mago más poderoso y manipulador de todos, pero tú eres mujer y la intuición femenina te daba la explicación que él no podía entender.

Estabas quieta observando sus movimientos, no te atrevías a hablar, veías como caminaba de un lado al otro como un león enjaulado, por primera vez lo veías como un ser humano y no como un mago, lo veías confundido sin entender el misterio de aquella extraña confesión.

-…! Es una simple Muggle!, carece de todo talento mágico y su cuerpo es como el de cualquier otra mujer de su edad, ¡pero! No logro comprender por qué aun así se apodera de mis pensamientos, sin importar que esté haciendo de repente ahí está usted, en mis pensamientos, ¡me distrae!"- en ese instante Tom lleno de furia se dirige hacia ti como tratando de sujetarte del cuello pero se detiene en el último segundo- "Pero aunque deseara desparecerla, todo mi poder se desvanece y si tratara de tocarla para lastimarla, el más leve roce de su piel me haría olvidar mi furia y solo quedarían aquellas sensaciones que me confunden"

Esta vez habían quedado frente a frente demasiado cerca, estabas sonrojada tu rostro reflejaba cierta compasión por él, de alguna forma aunque sus facciones fueran ajenas a lo habitual en él, te causaban cierta dulzura, lucia como un niño perdido, era curioso que alguien cuya alma tan corrompida como la de él aun pudiera reflejar ingenuidad, tomaste su mano, de repente sus ojos se abrían un poco más como si el terror lo invadiera.

-"¿Acaso esas sensaciones son malas?"- Decías sujetando su mano para que el analizara lo que sentía –"¿Acaso cree que es la primera persona que las experimenta y que no puede controlarlas?"-Tom se relajaba al escucharte, ahora era su turno de permanecer callado –"esos sentimientos buenos, debería permitirlos en su vida, al menos una vez…"

-"No los necesito, yo solo quiero poder y vida eterna"- El té interrumpía

-"Pero de qué sirve el poder y una vida longeva si no se permite disfrutar la vida, aquel que tiene el poder es aquel capaz de afrontar diversas situaciones, y tomar aquello que le es beneficioso, incluso de situaciones como esta"

Tom movía su mano tratando de retirarla y tú se la sujetabas ahora con ambas manos.

-"Alguien que vive para siempre, es alguien que está dispuesto a experimentar una y otra vez todas esas sensaciones que la vida ofrece, no todo es dolor, odio y ambición sino también felicidad, tranquilidad….y amor" Esa última palabra la decías casi en un susurro temiendo provocar enojo en él.

-"¿Amor?"-Tom repetía mirándote, sin verte, en su mente él estaba procesando tus palabras, reviviendo las memorias que tenía contigo y las definiciones de sentimientos que habia leído hace tantos años en el orfanato.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio varios minutos.

Tom se debatía internamente

Normalmente se habría reído a carcajadas y habría castigado a punta de crucio aquel que osara a insinuar que el tenia sentimientos

Normalmente el jamás mantendría una conversación con una muggle.

Normalmente el se habría desecho de ella a penas se la hubiesen presentado ya que su presencia le fastidiaría.

Pero ahí estaba y todo lo contrario habia sucedido, era como si ella no solamente anulara su magia sino también su oscuridad.

Aún permanecían en silencio y sin moverse

Justo en ese instante, en aquel solitario y bello lugar ocurrió algo que nadie jamás creería.

Tom habia desistido de separarse, ahora sostenía sus manos de forma gentil, se inclinó suavemente disminuyendo la distancia entre ambos cuerpos.

Suavemente habia unido sus labios a los de ella, segundos, minutos o tal vez horas transcurrieron pero ambos carecían de la noción del tiempo en ese instante.

Finalmente regresaron al carruaje de camino a aquella tienda, a partir de ese momento todo cambiaria para ellos


	8. Chapter 7

Hola a todos, han pasado meses desde mi última actualización, han sido unos meses difíciles para mí en todo sentido, este es el último capítulo de esta historia el numero 7 ese mágico numero :3, se que Tom se salió mucho de personaje con esta historia, pero para eso es el fanfiction, entretener nuestras vidas con los personajes que nos gustan. espero lo disfruten y ya saben que estoy ansiosa de saber sus opiniones, si gustan seguirme en FB mi fan page es **Hanaka** :3

* * *

Capítulo 7

Después de aquel instante el tiempo parecía transcurrir rápido, te encontrabas en tu habitación, recostada en tu cama dispuesta para dormir, pero los recuerdos de aquella velada se reproducían una y otra vez en tu mente, pese a que el ambiente nocturno era silencioso, en tu cabeza aún podías escuchar la melodía que habías escuchado en aquella celebración.

Todo parecía un sueño irreal, como si fuese producto de tu imaginación, pero la calidez que sentías en tu pecho, el ardor de tus mejillas ruborizadas y aquel indeleble roce en tus labios que permanecía pese haber sido algunas horas antes, te recordaba que todo realmente había ocurrido.

Tu cuerpo se estremecía ante el nerviosismo, ¿qué ocurrirá a partir de ahora?, ante esa expectativa, nuevamente intentaste conciliar el sueño, con aquellas dulces imágenes en tu mente hasta que Morfeo te condujo al mundo de los sueños.

Al levantarte fuiste automáticamente a hacer las tareas que tenías pendientes, no viste por ninguna parte a Tom, era lógico que después de semejante evento como aquella fiesta de compromiso, en el que Tom se relacionó con la mayoría de magos más poderosos e influyentes de Europa, él debía recoger los frutos de su impecable ejecución de habilidades sociales, así que imaginaste la ocupada agenda que Tom tendría, visitando y reuniéndose con los patriarcas de aquellas poderosas familias.

En la noche después de servirles su cena al señor Burke y al señor Borgin, quien aprovechando que su socio huraño había ido a dormir temprano, halagaba tus platillos.

-"Parece ser que nuestra cocinera, está muy contenta, la comida tiene un sabor muy especial"-Decía comiendo con mucho entusiasmo los últimos bocados de su cena.

Recogías sus platos sonriente, él no podía ver tu enorme sonrisa -"Exagera, señor Borgin es la misma comida"- El negaba silenciosamente con una sonrisa cómplice en su rostro.

-"Aunque seas Muggle, sigues siendo una señorita, y tus acciones me cuentan que al parecer ha sido cautivada por algún joven"-

Reías suavemente haciendo que sus cejas se enarcaran, te veía contento

-"Sólo espero que no te haga sufrir"- Borgin decía seriamente como si supiera lo que había sucedido con Tom. Asentías silenciosamente también esperabas lo mismo, un escalofrío recorrió tu cuerpo como si fuese una señal de mal augurio.

Por fin habías terminado tus labores diarias, cuando estabas dispuesta a dormir, sobre tu cama había aparecido una pequeña carta con aquella elegante caligrafía que hacía palpitar fuertemente tu corazón.

« _Estaré ausente un par de semanas, continúa tranquilamente con tus labores, cuando regrese, todo cambiará._

 _TMR"_

Sonreíste, era la primera vez que Tom te escribía una nota, era la primera vez que excusaba su ausencia ante ti, y te prometía algo, un cambio, una promesa de aquel poderoso hombre era lo que muchos magos deseaban tener a su favor, si supieran que una Muggle lo había obtenido, estarían mordiendo sus codos de la envidia.

Estabas acostumbrada a sus ausencias prolongadas, pero está vez sentías una emoción diferente cada vez que terminaba un día, te acercaba más el momento en que lo verías nuevamente.

Tom por su parte, estaba organizando todo a raíz de la información que le había brindado Malfoy acerca de la reliquia perdida de Ravenclaw, al parecer ese era el momento que estaba esperando para pasar al siguiente nivel. Se estaba reuniendo con gente poderosa e influyente los cuales habían quedado sorprendidos con su inteligencia y poder de convicción, el haberse ido a Borgin&Burke's había significado un riesgo enorme ya que su imagen como estudiante perfecto con gran potencial se había evaporado, sólo sus súbditos los seguían. Ahora había demostrado lo influyente que podía ser sin necesidad de tener un gran patrimonio tangible.

La última visita que tenía planeada antes de desaparecer era la definitiva a Hepzibah, ya ella le había enseñado las reliquias de slytherin y de Hufflepuff, sólo debía elogiarla una última vez antes de tomar lo que por derecho le pertenecía y borrar de sus recuerdos su presencia, después de todo, aquel esbirro que se hace llamar Maga de sangre pura, no merecía ser honrada de recibir la muerte por parte de Tom.

Así como Tom había estado moviendo sus conexiones, Hepzibah no se había quedado quieta, ella había sido humillada, al ver aquella Muggle retornando en un traje fino escoltada por Malfoy, su rabia se había maximizado al notar como Tom, su Tom, la veía con más adoración que a ella, como la sujetaba suavemente y danzaba con ella, como aquellas sonrisas que pensaban que eran solamente para ella ahora eran proyectadas hacía esa impura asquerosidad de sirviente, como si ella fuera lo más preciado para él, Hepzibah desilusionada había jurado que se vengaría de aquella escoria por acaparar a su Tom, sin duda ella lo recuperaría nuevamente, Hepzibah sabía que el joven corazón de Tom era susceptible a caer en tentaciones tan banales y por ello lo perdonaría, aunque se encargaría de castigar a la mujerzuela que osara distraerlo de su atención hacía ella.

Usando a su elfina, la cual obtuvo información de otros elfos domésticos, supo que aquel sirviente efectivamente se encontraba bajo el dominio de Borgin y no de Tom.

-"Esa, es una esclava... Así como un elfo...Dicen que si pagas, puedes lastimarla"-La elfina comentaba la información esperando complacer a su ama, quien cuando estaba celosa de alguna mujer no dejaba a la pobre elfina tranquila hasta que no le dijera lo que deseaba oír, al parecer esta vez su búsqueda de información había sido sencilla, ya que la sonrisa de aquella mujer se había ensanchado pronunciando su triple papada aún más.

-"Ya es hora de visitar al viejo Burke, debo ponerme presentable"- La elfina suspiró derrotada, ayudarla con su maquillaje era una tarea simple en comparación de asistirle con su vestuario, sería la tercera vez en el día en que cambiaría de atuendo, la elfina desaparece para aparecer nuevamente con toda la indumentaria para preparar a su ama.

El día había transcurrido de forma lenta para ti, habías dejado la ropa limpia en sus habitaciones correspondientes y estabas bajando las escaleras, cuando divisaste aquella inconfundible silueta redonda ingresando por la puerta de la tienda, aquella mujer venía a paso lento, ya que el sobrepeso, le dificultaba el caminar y respirar, su brazo estaba reposando sobre la huesuda mano de Burke quien la guiaba con fastidio mal disimulado en su rostro. Detrás de ellos venía una elfina, los tres seres desaparecieron en el estudio de Burke, no sin antes recibir una sonrisa maliciosa por parte de Hepzibah, quien había reparado en tu presencia, apenas cruzó el umbral de la tienda.

Aquella sonrisa provocó el más horrible de los escalofríos por tu espalda, sabías que aquella caprichosa mujer no tenía buenas intenciones cuando sonreía maliciosamente, hiciste tu camino a tu habitación. Mientras aquella reunión se prolongaba tu ansiedad incrementaba, sabías que era una coleccionista que proveía y compraba a la tienda, pero jamás había pisado el lugar, así que el que estuviera con Burke era preocupante.

Tu ansiedad se materializó cuando la campanita que convocaba tu presencia en el estudio repicó, aquel escalofrío de nuevo recorría tu cuerpo, te presentaste al estudio, allí estaba aquella mujer ocupando la silla que tantas veces viste ser ocupada por Tom, aquella silla resaltaba su porte ahora parecía a punto de quebrarse por el peso, veías distraída aquella mujer, cuando escuchaste una chillona voz aclarase la garganta, levantaste tu mirada cubierta por el velo hacia Burke ignorando al fuente de tan horripilante voz , quien anunciaba con poca emoción.

-"Señorita Smith, este es el espécimen del cual ha oído hablar"-Hepzibah te miraba de arriba a abajo con desdén, con aquella retorcida sonrisa en su rostro.

-"Quiero ver su inmundo rostro"-Inmediatamente Burke hacía la señal para que te descubrieras el rostro, al verlo su sonrisa se expandió pronunciando más sus arrugas y papada.

-"Es mucho más horrible que los rumores, pero vale cada galeón"- La mujer sonreía mientras que tus ojos recorrían el escritorio de Burke, hasta ver un saco de monedas bajo su mano.

-"Espero que la envíe inmediatamente a mi residencia"-Hepzibah se levantaba con un poco de dificultad caminando guiada por su elfina hacia la chimenea de Burke, donde había desaparecido, era la primera vez que veías usar los polvos flu, aquella mujer había hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano para llegar a la tienda, que solo deseaba aparecer de inmediato en la comodidad de su hogar, su energía mágica era tan deficiente que debía acudir a la magia de la red flu y no a su propio poder de aparición.

La elfina se había quedado, era ella quien llevaría su nuevo capricho, sin más acercaba hacia ti y con una cuerda, ató tus manos inmovilizándolas.

-"La señora Smith, es una de las hechiceras más importantes para la tienda y de la más influyente en Londres, así que no la haga enojar, compórtese"- Burke decía amenazante, aquella Muggle debía complacerla o las negociaciones en adelante serian tediosas, la elfina comenzó a jalar de la cuerda, haciendo que te inclinaras incómodamente mientras avanzaban. Al parecer aquella mujer había pagado para tenerte a su merced, no sabías los horrores que aquella mujer tendría destinados para ti.

Dos semanas habían transcurrido, cuando finalmente Tom había retornado a la tienda, por fin había terminado de hacer sus movimientos finales en Londres antes de partir, sólo le faltaba renunciar a su trabajo y recuperar sus amadas reliquias de las garras de Hepzibah. Al abrir la puerta había notado que aquel delicioso aroma que sutilmente inundaba el lugar había desaparecido, el suelo estaba opaco y una fina capa de polvo cubría los objetos, no sentía aquella presencia cálida que lo humanizaba, inmediatamente con ya expresión calma se dirigió hacia la persona que le daría las respuestas que necesitaba, su pecho ardía, como si su alma fragmentada clamara por aquella única presencia que calmaba su dolor.

Sin mover un músculo ni conjurar con su voz, la puerta de la oficina de Burke se abrió, Burke levantaba su vista del periódico para encontrarse con la mirada fría de Tom, quien había irrumpido en su mente sin ningún esfuerzo, viendo detalladamente el vivido recuerdo del trato que había hecho con Hepzibah Smith.

La retorcida sonrisa de aquella grotesca mujer, los ojos de codicia de Burke y aquella indefensa criatura lo recibían en aquel recuerdo, Tom caminó hasta posarse en frente de ella, aquella dulce mirada, valiente pero invadida de terror, él sabía que ella comprendia y aceptaba su destino. Extendió su mano para tocarla, cerró sus ojos apretando sus párpados reprimiéndose al instante, la verdadera no estaba allí, el tiempo en aquel fragmento de memoria transcurrió hasta que ella desapareció de la oficina. Lentamente aquella escena se desvaneció como el humo, el tiempo se había detenido, Tom aún miraba fijamente a Burke, se encontraba manipulando sus recuerdos causando el mayor dolor posible en el proceso, Burke ya no la recordaría, así como cualquiera que haya pisado la tienda.

Burke había sido hechizado por Tom de ahora en adelante sus articulaciones dolerían con el más leve movimiento, no habría encantamiento, ni poción que aliviara su dolor, Burke merecía la muerte, pero su desaparición no le convendría, ese dolor eterno seria su castigo, por haber entregado el ser más valioso para Tom a cambio de unas burdas monedas.

Entonces Burke parpadeó, Tom acaba de salir de su oficina, le desagradaba la partida de aquel que le había traído tanta fortuna a sus arcas a cambio de una miseria de sueldo, pero no había remedio, aquel muchacho había labrado su camino y era más exitoso que ellos, lamentándose del dolor procedió a contar su fortuna, maldiciendo su sufrimiento con cada movimiento.

Tom había desaparecido de la tienda y aparecido en la sala de Hepzibah, él sabía que a esa hora de la mañana aquella espantosa mujer continuaba durmiendo, cuidadosamente se abrió paso entre la montaña de objetos hacia una puerta secreta, que para la astucia de Tom estaba a simple vista.

Los encantamientos que protegían aquella puerta, aunque eran letales y complejos Tom logró desvanecerlos con un leve movimiento de su dedo, como quien deshace una pequeña telaraña. Él descendió por unas destartaladas escaleras, las cuales al parecer no habían sido usadas en años, al llegar al final se encontró frente a un frío, húmedo y oscuro calabozo, cubierto con mayor protección mágica y física que la puerta de entrada.

El olor a sangre putrefacta invadía su olfato, lleno de cólera en un parpadeo destruyó no sólo los conjuros de protección sino que pulverizó la pared completa del calabozo que impedía su paso.

Al final en la pared del fondo y colgando de esta, se encontraba aquella mujer que había logrado provocar sensaciones que jamás había percibido, allí estabas tú, con tu ropa hecha girones y no había parte de tu cuerpo que no estuviese cubierta de sangre, estabas inconsciente.

Tom sintió su sangre hervir, jamás en toda su vida había estado tan enojado y jamás había odiado tanto a alguien como odiaba a aquella grotesca mujer, a su vez el verte en tal estado tan deplorable lo hacía sentir vulnerable, se acercó a ti al instante que aquellos grilletes que te sujetaba se evaporaban, él sujetó tu cuerpo delicadamente examinando los daños, intentó todos los conjuros habidos para limpiar tus heridas, reanimarte pero nada funcionaba, tristemente recordó tu inmunidad a la magia, incluso él el mago más poderoso de todos, no podía curarte, resignado apareció una cama y objetos necesarios para limpiarte y atenderte.

Te sujetaba cuidadosamente cuando te depositó suavemente en la cama, lentamente limpio cada una de tus heridas y las curó usando los métodos Muggles que tanto odiaba. Te hizo beber un poco de agua, la mirada de Tom se suavizó al notar como ganabas conciencia, estabas débil, murmuró unas frases a tu oído como si fueran caricias, te depositó suavemente en la cama, dejándote descansar, seguro que ya no corrías ningún peligro. Se encargó de hechizar tus alrededores cualquiera que no fuera él moriría de solo bajar las escaleras, tu que eras inmune, no sufridas ningún peligro allí, desde el arribo de Tom a aquel calabozo habían transcurrido un par de horas por lo cual en este instante Hepzibah esperaba la visita de Tom, quien llegó como si nada a la puerta principal, fue recibido por la elfina y el protocolo parsimonioso de siempre ocurría.

Hepzibah le había mostrado nuevamente las reliquias, Tom con un simple pensamiento, causó que la elfina quedase en un profundo sueño sin que Hepzibah no lo notará, Tom la tenía tan embelesada con su encanto hasta tal punto que había olvidado lo que la rodeaba.

-"Haz sido traviesa mi querida Hepzibah"-ella sonreía creyendo que Tom se refería a su coqueteo

-"Lo que cualquier mujer haría por complacer a un caballero como tú"- Tom tenía sus manos entre las suyas

-"Deberías ser castigada "- Tom sonreía dulcemente sujetando sus manos

-"Si tú eres mi verdugo, hasta el más cruel de los castigos sería la más dulce caricia"-

En ese instante Tom había invadido la mente de aquella mujer, viendo segundo a segundo lo que había hecho a su bella criatura.

Veía como resignada se dejaba atar escuchando los improperios y maldiciones de Hepzibah, la cual había caído bajo sus bajos instintos animales, causándole mucho dolor, haciéndole repetir promesas ridículas como "jamás mirar hacia Tom", "Nunca coquetearle" "Jamás creerse más bella que ella", Hepzibah sólo lograba contenerse al haber firmado un contrato con Burke, el cual si la Muggle estaba en riesgo de muerte por las intenciones de Hepzibah recibiría descargas eléctricas, ella sólo sufrió un par hasta conocer sus limitaciones con la Muggle, lo cual no la había detenido en sus retorcidos planes de tortura.

Tom veía como le causaba cada herida, provocándole insoportables gritos de dolor, había visto como a duras penas le daba algo de beber y comer cosas podridas para que no muriese de inanición.

Tom salió de su mente, dejándole saber que había estado allí y lo que había visto, Hepzibah estaba aterrada, todo su cuerpo temblaba, entró en pánico al ver los ojos de Tom, ya no mostraban dulzura ni ingenuidad, aquellos iris verdes habían sido reemplazados por unos rojos llenos de odio hacia ella, Hepzibah rompió en llanto suplicando inteligiblemente, trató de soltar sus manos del ahora feroz agarre de Tom.

Hepzibah podía ver lo que Tom planeaba hacer con ella, cada una de las torturas, de los crucios, de cómo poco a poco desprendería su piel, del dolor insoportable que sentiría a partir de ahora. Tom sonreía a medida que la agonía de Hepzibah aumentaba, ella había perdido la noción del tiempo, horas, días no sabía cuánto había transcurrido. Apenas había transcurrido un minuto en realidad, Tom la destrozó mentalmente manteniéndola viva y consciente para la tortura física, la cual sería mucho más dolorosa con aquella laboriosa preparación mental de Tom, sus terminaciones nerviosas estaban mil veces más sensibles y el festín de crucios previos a su muerte, lo deleitarían en su sed de venganza.

Tom estaba tan consumido por el odio y la venganza que su habitual "yo" ambicioso de poder había regresado considerando que aquella muerte valdría la pena para crear un nuevo Horrorcrux.

Dejando caer el cuerpo inerte de Hepzibah sobre su sillón, y modificando los recuerdos de la elfina aún dormida. Tom bajaba hacia dónde estabas tú, a medida que bajaba un escalón su ambición de poder disminuía y su remordimiento aumentaba.

Estabas débil cuando lo viste aproximarse a ti, te costaba moverte cuando viste que se desplomaba de rodillas a un lado de la cama, veías como brotaban lágrimas de sus ojos, tú también llorabas comprendiendo lo que había ocurrido, Tom te había salvado a cambio de perder un poco de humanidad, él había descubierto nuevas emociones gracias a ti pero no lograba controlarlas.

El apareció nuevas prendas para ti, sencillas pero de vividos colores que indicaba que habías ganado nuevamente tu libertad, él te sujetó en sus brazos abriéndose paso entre los objetos de las tiendas, lograste divisar a Hepzibah en su sillón, su cuerpo estaba intacto, Lucía dormida y a un lado suyo la elfina en un profundo sueño, desconociendo que sus días de servicio para Hepzibah habían terminado.

Tom se había transfigurado para que nadie lo reconociera mientras caminaba por las calles mágicas. Tú eras la única que podía ver su verdadera apariencia, de hecho si él no te hubiese contado, habrías jurado que había salido como si nada.

Fueron a la parte Muggle de Londres donde Tom había pagado por una lujosa habitación donde recuperaste fuerzas y el personalmente se había encargado de tus cuidados. No podías evitar ruborizarte cada vez que él te cargaba en brazos o limpiaba tus heridas, en silencio se habían acostumbrado a la presencia del otro. Los primeros días Tom dormía contigo para controlar las pesadillas que te perseguían, cambiar tus vendas y bajar la fiebre. El sentía la calidez de tu alma que derretía la frialdad en él, tu presencia cada vez era más necesaria para él, ya que era lo único que calmaba el dolor que los Horrorcrux habían dejado en él, se sentía humano y se sentía feliz.

Semanas después, iniciaron su trayecto hacia Rumanía, viajaban usando los medios de transporte Muggle, por primera vez Tom se permitía disfrutar cosas tan banales como un simple viaje, se estaba tomando el tiempo de apreciar junto a ti, aquellos detalles que con la magia había desapercibido. El viento acariciando su cuerpo al cabalgar por llanuras, las canciones de los animales, la melodía de los arboles cuando el viento pasaba rápidamente entre sus ramas cuando ustedes cruzaban por pequeños bosques, la diferente arquitectura de los pueblos, sus costumbres y sabores diferentes.

Tom no había usado magia en mucho tiempo, logró disfrutar la vida de todas las formas posibles, como nunca había hecho siendo mago, sólo siendo un ser humano, había descubierto que la magia estaba presente en todo el mundo sólo que de diferente manera.

Juntos caminaban tomados de la mano, ya habían transcurrido tres meses desde el inicio de su nueva vida, Tom junto a ti había experimentado cosas, que consideraba innecesarias en su búsqueda de poder, el amor, era un sentimiento que cada día lo sorprendía aunque no lo admitía ante ti, el aún tenía su orgullo.

Pero si está felicidad fuera eterna, Tom perdería su esencia.

Estaban en los bosques de Rumanía en una modesta cabaña, tú estabas cocinando mientras Tom había ido a buscar leña.

Él estaba cada vez más cerca a aquel árbol donde estaba escondida la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw, de repente en la cabaña todas las luces se habían apagado, dejando el lugar frío, te giraste para ver a aquella mujer causante de tu aventura en el mundo mágico

-"Tom está a punto de tocar la diadema, una vez lo haga, la historia continuará su curso natural"-Negabas con tu cabeza, deseando seguir en donde estabas.

Hanaka suspiraba derrotada, era demasiado blanda

"Está bien, Antes de que termine, te daré un último regalo, cuando el regrese podrá verte por última vez y podrás decirle lo que desees decirle, luego de eso todo terminará"

Ante estas palabras la escritora había desaparecido, tú estabas nerviosa, está sería la última vez que podrías ver a Tom, sentías un nudo enorme en el pecho, te preguntabas porque todo tenía que ser tan cruel.

Tom por su parte, había encontrado la diadema, había desecho los encantamientos que la protegían, pero el árbol poseía una magia tan antigua que él debía dar algo de incalculable valor a cambio, al tocar la diadema un suave resplandor lo había bañado dándose cuenta del verdadero precio a pagar.

Retorno rápidamente a la cabaña, apareciendo frente a esta, abrió la puerta, causándote que te sobresaltaras de la sorpresa, se veían fijamente, el silencio reinaba, de repente un tintineo se escuchaba, Tom había dejado caer la diadema al suelo, al verla todos tus miedos se materializaron, temías encontrarte frente al señor oscuro, unas pequeñas lágrimas brotaron de tus ojos, el dio un paso hacia ti, retrocediste uno.

Escuchaste como dulcemente susurraba tu nombre, tu cuerpo se estremeció, definitivamente seguía siendo Tom.

Él se acercaba lentamente hacia ti, susurrando suavemente

-"Ahora entiendo por qué, de todas las mujeres, me fijé en ti, la que no poseía ningún poder mágico, la que provenía de tierras lejanas..."

Él se acercó quedando frente a ti tomaba tus manos entrelazándolas con las suyas.

-"La magia es increíble, que no logro dimensionar el mundo del que provienes"-Tú estabas atónita.

-"Lo sabes"- Decías incrédula

-"Sabes mejor que yo como terminará esto...Perderé mis recuerdos tuyos, no podré verte en mi memoria...Es el peor castigo que he recibido a causa del poder...En estos pocos instantes de completa lucidez...Por favor, si alguna vez te sientes sola y desprotegida, recuerda que siempre estaré contigo ... Gracias "-Tom depositaba suaves besos en tus manos mientras susurraba esas palabras.

Tom te agradeció por todo, desde el romper todo los esquemas, contradecir sus ideologías, hacerlo más humano, enseñarle a reconocer sus sentimientos y disfrutarlos.

En algún momento sin darse cuenta ya estaban abrazados, Tom acercó suavemente los labios a tus oídos y susurró.

-"..."- Algo que sólo tú pudiste escuchar que nunca se podría plasmar en las pálidas páginas de esta historia, así como los últimos instantes juntos sólo quedarían en tu memoria, ya que no habrían palabras para describir aquellos momentos, después de eso todo regresó a la normalidad, tu efímero paso en el mundo mágico había terminado y él continuaba en donde se había detenido.

 **Fin**


End file.
